The Arrangement
by Bluujai
Summary: The contract has been signed, the deal is done. Hinata is to be married to the Kazekage. It may be in the best interest of the village, but is it in the best interest of her heart? Previously titled "Happy Birthday Hinata." GaaHina
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey babes! This is my first Naruto fic though I've been reading GaaHina fanfics for years. This ONESHOT may end up being a TWOSHOT or even a THREESHOT if I really get it going. It kind of just depends on feedback I get soooo if you like it leave a review or a like or what evs. Anyways I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Hinata! Wake up!" Hanabi shook her older sister. Hinata was normally an early riser, but she was having such a wonderful dream that she had decided to sleep in and continue it. It was about Naruto… the details of her dream were a bit hazy, however in it she knew for certain that his arms were around her and he looked only at her. They were dancing together to no music, only following the rhythm of their hearts. One part of the dream stuck out to her, though she couldn't remember it as clearly. She only remembered glimpses of red. Red hair? _His_ hair? She shook her head to rid herself of the silly dream.

"Good morning, little sister." Hinata smiled and patted Hanabi on the head. She groaned and shook her hand off.

"Hinata I'm not little anymore," Hanabi protested, though she smiled warmly at her sister, "Happy birthday, Hinata."

Hinata smiled sadly, "Thank you, Hanabi. You're very kind for that."

Hanabis eyes began to water and she threw herself at her sister. "No I'm not. You are the kind one. I'm so sorry Hinata. I never meant for this to happen. You should have beaten me all those years ago, and then you wouldn't be so unhappy now." Hanabi sobbed against Hinatas chest, feeling much smaller than she was.

"Shhh…" Hinata attempted to sooth her sister though tears were in her eyes as well. She tried her best not to let anyone know how miserable she was, but her sister had caught on.

"You will be a better clan head than I, there are no accidents. That is your destiny, and this is mine" Hinata whispered the words that their clan followed by. Destiny. Hinata wasn't so sure she believed in all of it herself, but she knew Hanabi did, and at this moment all she wanted was for her sister to be happy. Hanabi's sobs quieted.

"I'm so sorry that you have to go through with this. I've argued with father many times about this. You have lived your entire life for everyone else. You should be allowed happiness. You should be allowed love."

Hinata rubbed her sisters arm, "I must do what I can to bring honor to our family. You will too one day, you must marry within the clan to keep the bloodline pure. And though I may not marry for love, I know what love is through you, my sister. Even if in the past we were kept from spending time together, now as adults we can choose to keep a close bond."

"Hm," Hanabi nodded and moved back so she could look at her sister before giving a short laugh, "Look at us. Red faced and teary eyed. Come, we need to get ourselves presentable for your party tonight. It will take all day at the family spa!" She scrambled up off the bed and smiled at her older sister expectantly.

"Um…" Hinata looked down and began twiddling her fingers, "I would like to take a walk around town first. You go on and I'll catch up. It's just that…" She held back tears once again, "I'm not sure how much longer I'll be here."

Hanabi nodded understandingly, knowing that her sister probably wanted some alone time so she smiled warmly at her once more.

"Sure, Hina. Just come meet me whenever you're ready. It's your birthday after all. I'll be at the bath house and maybe we can get a massage together when you get back or something. Don't let anyone else do your hair but me!"

Hinata gave a small laugh, "Alright, don't worry. I'll see you in a little bit."

Hanabi nodded before she turned to exit the room.

Hinata sighed, and for a moment she contemplated just laying back for a few more minutes of sleep to escape reality, but decided against it. She was behaving like a child. She got out of bed, dressed quickly in her normal nin attire before exiting through her window.

./././

 _"Hinata," Hiashi spoke slowly, but firmly. The voice of authority. She had been summoned to speak with him privately, which was unusual as he rarely spoke to her unless it was about a completed mission or at dinner. However, Hinata obeyed her father without question and was sitting before him in his office._

 _"As you are no longer the heiress to the clan, you must fulfill your duty to the clan in another way."  
"Of course, father." Hinata nodded, still confused._

 _"You are my daughter, and though I may be harsh on you please understand that I do care for you. I do not want you to be branded with the curse seal and placed outside of the main house. That fear has plagued me through the years as I have been pressured by many of the house members to put the seal on you."_

 _Hinata was shocked at her father's openness towards her. He spoke gravely and she knew he was speaking the truth._

 _"I have a solution, Hinata. I have been given an offer I simply cannot refuse. This will benefit the house as well as my own personal agenda and also your well being. Though it has been many years since the Sand Villages attack on the Leaf, their elders and our Hokage are restless that our alliance isn't concrete. Suna made a proposal to our Hokage, that one way to ensure the alliance a marriage union between their Kazekage and a member of prestige from our village would be in order."_

 _"A… marriage?" Hinata squeaked, though still unsure where she came into play._

 _"Yes, marriage unions are rare in todays times, however not unheard of. The Kazekage is of age, and was compliant under the elders. I do believe that originally they wanted to marry off one of his siblings but he said that a union would be stronger if he was married instead. A noble man, I think."_

 _"Yes," Hinata nodded._

 _"Hinata…" Hiashi looked at his daughter, realizing she wasn't grasping what he was saying, "You will marry the Kazekage."_

 _Hinata felt the blood drain from her face._

 _"W-what!?" Hinata felt herself begin to panic._

 _"It is the only way."_

 _"B-but father!"_

 _"No questions, Hinata."_

 _"There has to be another way!"_

 _"There is no other way, Hinata. Now I will hear no more of this. You will marry the Kazekage and you will bring honor to this family. Do I make myself clear?" He said sternly at her._

 _Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat before bowing, "Yes, father."_

./././

Hinata walked slowly, trying to take as much of Konoa in as she could. She would miss it all—the trees, the birds, the people, but most of all she would miss her friends. She briefly wondered how her friends would take the news. In her mind she went through her goodbyes with each, listing out who would be the hardest to get through. Her teammates were at the top. Kiba and Shino were like brothers to her. She almost cried just thinking about it.

And then… There was her childhood crush that she refused to even think about. She refused to even think his name. She didn't want to face him. She still loved him, after all these years. She spent most of her childhood fantasizing about them together. His smile, his laugh, everything about him she could spend days dreaming of. She knew that this, however, was final. That she could never be with him even if he returned her feelings. This made it easier, she thought. A small, very small, part of her was glad she never acted upon her feelings. If he did love her like she did him, she didn't know if she would be able to bear this agreement. A loud, all too familiar voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Thanks for the lunch guys! It was awesome!"

"Naruto…" Hinata whispered as she saw him exiting the ramen house. She didn't want to do this now; she couldn't bring herself to face him. She just wanted one more day, one more night of dreaming about an impossible future. She turned to leave quickly, but was soon interrupted. She could feel her heart drop.

"Hey! Hinata!" Naruto called, running to catch up to her, "Wait up!"

She internally groaned before slowly turning to face him, however she refused to look him in the eye.

"Oh, hello Naruto." She spoke softly.

"I got your invite to your party tonight, I can't wait. Though, I'm pretty sure I'm going to be under dressed." He laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"That is alright, as long as you can m-make it," she said, still refusing to look at him. She internally groaned at her stutter. Over the years she had become slightly more confident to where she rarely did it anymore—only when she was nervous did it come out now.

"Everyone's been talking about it! The whole town! Even Gaara is coming!"

Hinata winced at the name, feeling dread spread into her fingertips at the name of her betrothed.

"Huh," Naruto finally noticed that Hinata wasn't acting herself, "Hey, what's wrong Hinata?"

"Um…" She began to push her fingers together, she could feel her face heating up and tears well in her eyes, "Naruto… this might sound… s-strange. B-but… This is goodbye."

"What do you mean? Are you going on a mission? I don't understand."

"I know," Hinata gave a small smile, "I'm sure I will see you again. Hopefully tonight. But… I just needed to say it to you, out loud. That I have to l-let you… g-go." She felt a tear roll down the side of your face.

Naruto looked baffled. He was confused, however he felt a strange rage within him at whatever was making Hinata act this way.

"You never have to let me go Hinata. I'll always be your friend." Naruto smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. Hinata smiled at the gesture though she could feel a hole rip inside her chest.

"That is exactly why I needed to say those words." She whispered before wiping her eyes.

"Thank you, Naruto. I will always be your friend too. I hope to see you tonight." She smiled sadly before turning on her heel to walk towards her house with tears in her eyes.

./././

 _Hinata fidgeted nervously with a strap on her kimono. She was in the sitting room awaiting her… fiancé. She cringed at the word. This wasn't the first time they would see each other. Hinata remembers him vividly from the Chunin exams when he was plagued with a demon. She wasn't sure she could ever forget him murdering for_ fun. _However, she believed in second chances. Naruto had given him a second chance, his village had given him a second chance, and now she must give him a second chance. She knew there must be a reason he was loved by so many._

 _She tried to slow her heart rate down as she waited. There was no reason for her to be afraid. She had met Gaara many times, though they never spoke much, only a few polite words in passing as he was the Kazekage and she was the daughter of a prestigious family. Hinata drummed her fingers on her knee before she began tracing the patterns on her nicest kimono. It was white, with butterflies starting at the lightest shade of lavender at the top of her kimono and ending with the deepest shade of violate at the bottom and ends of her sleeves. It was her favorite._

 _She activated her Byakkugan in order to find where her betrothed was. Waiting was making her more nervous. She found him, fast approaching walking swiftly next to her father and the Hokage. He will be here in thirty seconds, she calculated. She took the brief time she had to study him. He only nodded at her father who was being overly courteous as he led them down the hallway. She tried to detail his physical features as much as possible so that she wouldn't be shocked when he arrived. He had strong, masculine facial features with a body to match. He was lean, like most ninjas and he was tall—taller than her father. He was wearing his Kazekage robes which made him look more reserved and official than she._

 _She heard the opening of the door and quickly deactivated her Byakkugan, feeling a soft blush creep onto her face at her spying._

 _"Ah, here is my eldest daughter, lord Kazekage." Hiashi led Gaara into the room. Hiashi gestured for Gaara to sit on the mat across from Hinata, and the Tsunade to sit beside him. After they were seated he took his own place beside his daughter._

 _"Hinata," Gaara murmured and bowed slightly to her. Hinata jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. It was rough, but also warm like velvet._

 _"Lord Kazekage," she squeaked and bowed to him in return._

 _"Just Gaara is fine." He said and smiled politely at her. She took it that he didn't smile much as a smile looked a bit awkward on him. She nodded and smiled briefly._

 _"Now, let's get down to business." Tsunade declared, grinning and Gaara and Hiashi nodded. Hinata gave a shy glance up to see that he was staring at her before he looked back to her Tsunade._

 _"This marriage will ensure that our alliance with the sand is concrete. The terms under which you are married cannot be broken or the alliance will be broken." Tsunade pulled out a stack of papers from her bag, "Here is the contract that is used in agreements such as these. I've already put down the demands of Konoha." She handed them to Gaara._

 _Hinata watched as Gaara calmly read through the document before he handed it to her. She looked questioningly at him before taking the documents. She knew that ultimately, she had no say in the matter. She could put up a fight but this contract was between the two Kages. Hinata realized that he was doing this as kind gesture to her. He knew her position in this, but gave her the contract to read to let her know that her opinions mattered, at least to him if not legally._

 _Hinata read through the list as the Kazekage gave Tsunade a document that were the demands of the Sand Village of the union. Everything was pretty basic in what was expected—the two were to live in the same house, neither of the individuals were to be unfaithful in any way to the other, the individual who was to be leaving their home village is allowed two trips per year to said home village however must be accompanied by their spouse. Hinata blushed as she read the next one—a biological heir must be provided within the first decade of the marriage unless either individual is physically unable to conceive._

 _She looked up as Gaara handed her another document. She still hadn't finished reading the first but took the next without question. There were no major differences in the demands from aside from wording as far as she could tell. She placed them on the table in front of her. She saw that again, Gaara was looking at her and she gave him a brief nod._

 _"Here are the contracts that you two need to sign," Tsunade placed another document on the table, "You will sign a marriage license on the day of your wedding, this document is your agreement to the terms of the marriage union. Gaara has already signed it, now we just need your signature, Hinata."_

 _There was a pause and Hinata realized that they were waiting on he to sign the document. That was what this meeting was for. She inhaled a breath to steady herself before she picked up the pen that was on the table. Her hand shook so bad she was afraid her signature would be illegible._

 _"Wait," Gaara breathed and Hinata froze. Hiashi and Tsunade looked at him, perplexed. Tsunade worried he was having second thoughts, though he had already signed the contract._

 _"Could Ms. Hyuga and I have a moment to discuss this matter privately before she signs?"_

 _"Of course," Hiashi nodded, though he looked warily at his daughter. She nodded at him, though she looked and felt dazed._

 _"Lord Hokage I will bring the signed documents by your office in a bit." Tsunade nodded and she and Hiashi proceeded to take their leave. After they were gone Hinata felt her heart rate begin to pick up. She swore that Gaara could hear it, she could._

 _"This must be hard for you," Gaara looked at her, he wasn't very expression though she thought she saw a glimpse of… an apology?_

 _"You are in the same s-situation as I" Hinata breathed politely, cursing herself for her stutter. She refused to look him in the eye._

 _"I never aspired to marry. There has been no one in my life that I have felt for in that way."_

 _Hinata nodded, "Neither have I." She lied out of politeness._

 _"Don't lie to me," he said, though not unkindly, "If this union is to work we need to be honest with each other. I cannot offer you… love. However, I can give you protection, I can give you comfort and comradeship. Eventually, when you want them I will give you children. I know that the situation isn't ideal, but I will try my best to make it as easy as possible for you. I know you have no real say in this matter, but please understand that I value your opinion of this union._

 _Hinata was stunned at these words. She couldn't believe how forward he was being. He was giving her the best thing he could—his understanding that she didn't want this. But, at the same time he was going to be good to her, or so he claimed though she couldn't doubt the honesty of his turquoise eyes. She smiled at him, a real smile that took him off guard._

 _"Thank you, Gaara. I too will try my best to make this union work and bring honor to my family as well as you," she smiled as she signed the contract with a steady hand._

./././

"I hear the Kazekage is very kind." Hanabi murmured as she curled her sister's hair.

"Yes," Hinata agreed, "He is one of Naruto's most treasured friends." She didn't allow herself to dwell on the thought of her crush. She also didn't want to reveal to Hanabi the time she had spent with the Kazekage alone. "The people of Suna adore him."

Hanabi nodded, "That is a good sign."

"Mhm," Hinata hummed. She didn't want to think about it. Though Gaara had proven himself kind didn't mean she was happy to marry him and move to another village. It may be selfish, but she wished that her party tonight would be about her and her happiness. Instead, it was decided that her father would announce the engagement.

"Alright, I'm finished!" Hanabi exclaimed. Hinata looked in the mirror. Her hair was done up in a big ponytail with strands of hair purposefully falling about her face. Hanabi had also taken the liberty to apply light makeup to Hinata, just enough to accent her features.

"Thanks, Hanabi." Hinata smiled. She wasn't one to focus much on her outward appearance, though she knew her sister had put a lot of time and effort into her looking beautiful. She wore the kimono that her father had purchased just for this party. It was white with intricately woven red desert roses and black butterflies. The symbolism was not lost on Hinata.

"Promise me you'll let me do your hair and makeup for your wedding," Hanabi smiled sadly at her sister and patted her shoulder.

"Of course Hanabi, I wouldn't want anyone else to do it," Hinata squeezed her hand reassuringly. They heard a soft knock on the door.

"Hinata," she heard her father's voice, "It's almost time to come down to greet your guests."

"C-coming!" she called. She briskly walked to the door with Hanabi trailing behind.

./././

 _Hinata walked through town, alone. It had been a week since her engagement with the Kazekage was finalized and she still felt as if it were all a dream. She had had trouble sleeping at night. She felt as if every moment she wasn't doing something she would miss out on appreciating the aspects of Konoha. Every surface of every building, sculpture, sign, and plant she grazed gently with her finger tips. She loved the leaf village with all her heart. She couldn't bear to leave it._

 _However, she could bear to disappoint her family even more. This was the only way that she could be useful. The thought brought tears to her eyes. All her life she had trained to become a respectful kunoichi. And when she finally felt herself getting better, after she had just passed her chunin exams she was being married off. As if her womanhood was worth more value to her clan than her skills as a ninja._

 _She hugged her body to herself. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realize that she was being followed. It was only when she heard his voice did she stop dead in her tracks, every hair on her body prickled as if it were a live wire._

 _"Hinata," She heard him breathe. She hadn't seen him since the signing of the contracts. He had gone back to Suna not long after. She took a deep breath to steady herself before turning around to face him._

 _"Kazekage."_

 _"Gaara," he corrected._

 _"Gaara."_

 _"You're out late," He murmured and walked closer to where they soon stood before each other, only a foot apart._

 _"I c-couldn't sleep," Hinata whispered and then refused to look at him. Gaara nodded as if he knew exactly what she was talking about. Hinata then remembered that she once heard that when he was a demon, Gaara would never sleep. He didn't ask for any further details and Hinata assumed that he was the type of person who didn't pry. She liked that, however she didn't know what else to say. She felt extremely awkward around him._

 _"Konohagakure is a beautiful village," Gaara murmured, catching a leaf as it fell from the tree above them. Hinata shivered, she didn't realize she was cold and the slight breeze didn't help._

 _"Mm, I'm going to miss it," Hinata smiled as she stroked the trunk of the tree._

 _"You will see your home again," Gaara stated._

 _"I know," Hinata sighed, deciding to drop the subject. "I thought you were back in Suna." Her voice came out more accusatory than she intended, however she heard him give a short chuckle. She looked and to see a gleam in his eyes though for the most part his face was expressionless._

 _"I came back for the announcement," he stated and gave her a small smirk._

 _"My birthday…" Hinata whispered. She had forgotten the date. Her birthday was tomorrow. The announcement was_ tomorrow. _She felt a growing anxiety within her belly and she leaned against the tree to steady herself. Gaara said nothing and only stared at her._

 _"My birthday…" Hinata repeated._

 _"I will leave after tomorrows festivities." Gaara said, and his voice sounded different to Hinata. It was as if he was reassuring her somehow._

 _"Oh?" Hinata said, though she still didn't look at him._

 _"I will return for the ceremony within the following week," Gaara coughed._

 _"Oh…" Hinata murmured, feeling guilty at how relieved she was when he said he was leaving. Her heart sank as his words sank in. Not too long from now and they would be married, yet she could barely bring herself to talk to him. It was too sudden, she reasoned with herself. Everything was happening too fast._

 _They had remained silent for a few moments, neither knowing what to say. What was there to say? Neither one of them were talkers, though neither of them would say that that was a bad thing. The silence was uncomfortable, yes, but Hinata also found that he didn't expect her to say much._

 _"I-I'd better get… Home," Hinata murmured and slowly turned to leave. She expected Gaara to let her leave without a word and so she let out a soft gasp when he grabbed her wrist gently. He immediately recoiled his hand when she looked at it and she slowly brought her gaze up to meet his eyes for the first time that night._

 _"Allow me to walk you home," Gaara said softly, "Please." Hinata only nodded, dumbfounded by his actions. He gestured with his hand for her to continue and she began walking with him at her side._

 _"I'm sorry," Gaara muttered randomly._

 _"For what?" Hinata asked._

 _"For grabbing at you earlier. I promise I won't ever hurt you." Gaara spoke awkwardly. It almost made Hinata smile, almost._

 _"I didn't think you would," Hinata assured and, without thinking about it, reached out and grabbed his wrist in reassurance. Gaara stared at her hand holding on his wrist, and just when Hinata thought about letting go he rearranged their hands to where he was holding her hand firmly in his. Hinata still thought about pulling away, but his warm hand felt oddly comforting in the chilly night. Also, she thought, we'll be married soon and I'll have to get used to him touching me anyways… The thought made her a bit queasy so she pushed that aside to think about later. She was blushing furiously though Gaara said nothing about it._

 _Before she knew it they had reached her home. Without thinking she had led him to the window to her room, how she had planned originally to enter._

 _"Um…" she turned to face Gaara who was looking at her with an amused smirk on his face. "This is m-me I guess…" Hinata looked down feeling strangely embarrassed. She only looked up when she heard a strange scraping sound. She stared at him smirking at her, arms crossed, a whole head taller than her. She gasped when she felt the ground below her feet shifting and clumsily stumbled to where she was now clutching at Gaaras shirt. She looked down and saw that it was sand that was moving beneath her._

 _She watched as sand filled the space beneath them and slowly lift them into the air. She looked back at Gaara, noticing that he seemed to be doing this without moving a muscle. She was still clinging to him though she was afraid to move lest she fall. It would be even more awkward if he had to catch her. In moments they were in front of her window to where all she had to do was step down off of the sand and she would be in her room. She went to make that step and Gaara gently eased her down into her room, holding onto her hand to support her._

 _"Thank you," Hinata whispered, turning back to him. Her hand was still in his and she gazed at him standing outside of her window._

 _"Of course," Gaara spoke softly to her. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and then pulled away, leaving in a gust of sand. Hinata's arm was still outstretched as if she were reaching for something. She slowly brought her arm down and clutched her hand to her chest._

 _The Kazekage… wasn't so bad. It didn't make anything easier though. She loved her home, she loved her friends, and… she still loved Naruto. She did not love Gaara. He did not love her. He told her up front that he couldn't give her that. The thing about her situation that gave her the most grief, what she really couldn't get over was that all of the possibilities of different futures were suddenly coming to a close. The future she had imagined for herself filled with her friends, her family, and…. Naruto? None of that was possible now._

 _With tears in her eyes and heavy heart she trudged over to her bed. She wrapped herself up in her blankets and succumbed to a fitful sleep about the boy she loved and man she would marry._

./././

"You look lovely," Gaara murmured as he took her hand and placed a small kiss upon it. The action surprised Hinata, though she quickly assumed the action was expected of their dance together. The music started and Hinata looked at Gaara, unsure of how to begin. She could feel a blush heat up her face as she felt everyone's eyes on them. Gaara, however, automatically took her hands in his, placing one on his shoulder before placing another of his on her waist.

"Thank you, Kazekage," She whispered, allowing no emotion to break her polite mask as they began to move.

"Just Gaara," He breathed as he spun them both. They looked at each other with polite interest and didn't speak for the first few steps.

"Your friends are angry with me," Gaara noted, a small smile pulling at the edge of his lips. Her father had made the announcement as soon as all of the guests arrived much to Hinata's horror. He had assured her he would wait until at least after dinner. Their meal was strained. She couldn't even sit with her friends. She was surrounded by her family, the Hokage, the elders of both the Sand and the Leaf, and of course Gaara who sat to her left. She could only sneak glances at her friends who gaped at her and her fiancé. Thankfully, none of them had made a scene.

"Probably just shocked. I didn't give them any warning." Hinata replied, smiling softly at the thought of her friends worrying over her.

"Hm," Gaara nodded as he spun her around.

"I didn't peg you as the dancing type," Hinata smiled as she smoothly came back into his arms.

"I have spent the last month rehearsing with my sister," He smiled, "In truth I _loathe_ dancing. But it is expected." He frowned at that last statement as did Hinata.

"Yes," she nodded, feeling her emotions crash back down after their brief distraction, their dance coming to an end, "It is expected."

Their dance came to an end and everyone clapped albeit halfheartedly. Gaara released Hinata before giving a small bow to her as she returned to gesture. She noticed everyone else filling the dance floor and was soon swept up by Kiba.

"Hinata, what the hell?" Kiba hissed so low only she could hear. He was much less graceful than Gaara and much more rough in his awkward movements. Hinata accidentally stepped on his toe.

"Sorry! For the toe and… well not tell you. Everything happened so fast. Really, _I_ just found out about the engagement a few weeks ago."

" _A few weeks ago?_ Damn Hinata." Kiba growled and then suddenly they stopped dancing. He held her at arms length and looked deeply into her eyes. Hinata felt a blush begin to creep back up to her face.

"Hinata, are you _sure_ about this? We could talk to the Hokage, clear this up. Maybe someone else could do it. It's just… Gaara…. Are you sure?"

Hinata sighed, "Yes, Kiba. It is my duty to my family. And Gaara is… Nice." It wasn't a lie, and she couldn't tell her friends how horrified she was at the idea of this marriage. They would give such a fuss. She knew she had to put on a brave face for everyone, even if it meant she felt like she was dying on the inside. She would miss them terribly, but at least they would be able to picture her happy.

Kiba snorted, "Ha, yeah whatever. I'm not happy about this. No one is really. You should see Shino sulking. Well I doubt you'll see him all night. You're like our little sister. But I know you're grown up and you can make your own decisions and take care of yourself and all that crap but… Just… Let give us a heads up next time."

Kiba forced himself to smile and Hinata giggled at the gesture though she was holding back tears from his words. She reached on the tips of her toes to give him a small peck on his cheek. Their dance too came to an end, all too soon. She gave him one last hug before she was picked up by one of her her clansmen.

It went on like this all night, and for the most part, Hinata had a great time. She danced with all of her friends, some of them twice. Each one interrogated her about her engagement, however everyone let it drop after some reassurance. It made her happy that they didn't dwell—that they had confidence in her. The only one who refused to even act happy about the agreement was Neji. He was furious. He promised to have a word with her father despite Hinata begging him to not make a big deal of things. He wanted her happy, she knew, and he could see that she really wasn't with her situation. He couldn't just turn a blind eye like the rest of her friends.

"Hinata I can't allow this to—"

"Shhh!" Hinata hissed as Neji's voice continued to rise. They were dancing together now, and it was getting late. This was his third dance, his third whispered argument with her.

"As your cousin I can't accept this." He whispered harshly.

"Neji it's already been decided. I've already signed the contract."

"Contract," Neji spit the word.

"Please, Neji. This is the only way I can bring honor to our family."

"Hinata you don't _need_ to bring honor to this family. Why would you want to? What good has the clan done for you?"

"I…" Hinata started however the music ended and Hinata was swept gracefully, though forcefully, out of Neji's arms. Hinata internally breathed a sigh of relief until she looked up and realized who she was dancing with.

"Lord Kazekage! Er… I m-mean G-Gaara!" She squeaked, her face turning pink.

"I'm sorry. I've been keeping my distance all night however I couldn't allow your cousin to keep belittling you like that." Gaara spoke smoothly, his face a mask of indifference aside from the spark in his eyes.

"T-thank you," Hinata breathed, "Though, you don't have to worry about Neji. He just wants me to be happy and…"

"You're not happy." Gaara said as a statement, though it wasn't an accusation. He was just stating a fact. Hinata couldn't argue but she couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt in her belly when she noticed his eyes flinch at her words. She tried to change the subject.

"You were… Trying to stay away?" She asked.

"I thought you might like to have tonight to have fun with your friends. I tried not to impose as much as I could. I tried to convince your father to not announce our agreement on your birthday."

Hinata was silent for a moment, reflecting on Gaara's words. He was trying to give her normalcy, at least for her, for one more night. He knew that after tonight people would treat her different. Hell, people already _were_. But, this, was Gaara's birthday present to her. Time with her friends before she had to leave them behind. This, truly, meant the world to Hinata.

"T-thank you, Gaara." She croaked as a lump had formed in her throat as her eyes begin to water.

Gaara said nothing, only nodded and removed his hand that was placed on her waist in order to dry the tear that had fallen down her cheek. Instinctively, Hinata leaned her face into his palm, closing her eyes at being comforted. Gaara let out a small gasp at the contact and could only stare at the one woman in front of him.

"Hey! You had better not make her ruin her makeup!" Hinata's head jerked up to see Hanabi standing a few feet away from them, arms crossed and face mockingly stern. She smirked at Hinata and Hinata let out a giggle. Gaara spun her around and squeezed her shoulders, holding onto her for just a moment longer, not wanting to end their physical contact.

"Happy Birthday, Hinata," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spin before pushing her gently towards her sister.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah I know it just sort of... ended. But I wanted to leave room for me to continue it and develop their relationship and all that jazz. So if you want me to continue leave a comment or follow, if not I'll just go hide in a corner. Thanks for reading! I know it was long :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey babes! Looks like I decided to continue after all! I'm having a lot of fun writing this story but I'm still not sure how/if I'm going to develop it.** **Anyways enjoy this next little bit!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Hinata awoke to sunlight streaming through her windows though she squeezed her eyes shut in a futile attempt to fall back asleep. Her head was pounding. She probably only had two hours of sleep max. She didn't even want to fall asleep in the first place; she wanted to stay awake as long as possible in order to "enjoy" her last night in her own bed. She groaned, knowing that sleep would continue to evade her and got up. She looked at the clock—9 a.m. however what was beside her clock gave her pause. On her bedside table lay the sculpture that she had found on her windowsill the night of her birthday—a desert rose made of sand.

There was no questioning who the gift was from. Her fiancé had a very distinguishable ability. The sculpture was beautiful and Hinata couldn't help but love it. She had caught herself staring at it at night when she was trying to not sleep. Her thoughts had been straying a lot lately to her betrothed. She hadn't seen him since her party up until last night at their rehearsal dinner, however even then they didn't have much opportunity to speak. She hoped that their entire married life wouldn't involve the village elders and her father as much as their engaged life did. Everywhere they turned someone was barking orders at what they needed to be doing.

Hinata sighed. She felt extremely tired and her muscles felt heavy, but most of all, she felt helpless. She decided that a bath was in order to relax her body as well as calm her nerves. She made her way into the bathroom only to find various bath oils that her sister had laid out for her accompanied by a note the read, _Relax Big Sister. You are loved and you will find happiness._ Hinata wanted to cry at the words but shook the tears away. She swore that she wouldn't cry today. She turned on the tub and added some of the oils Hanabi had left into the steaming water. As she finally felt herself begin to relax she allowed herself to reflect on the previous week.

It had all gone by too quickly. Every moment she spent trying to soak up enough of her home to bring with her. She spent the early mornings running along the rooftops, trying to see the sunrise from every angle possible. She ate lunch with her friends and dinner with her family. Shino and Kiba hardly left her side. Surprisingly, Naruto seemed to be a constant presence in the last week. Which, Hinata wouldn't normally mind except he spent the entire time talking about how great Gaara was. Hinata knew he was trying to help, but it irritated her that she couldn't just not think about her situation. She would spend the nights talking with her sister—laughing, crying, until she retired to her room only to lie awake in bed. She was exhausted, and when she looked in the mirror, she _looked_ exhausted. She could hear Hanabi now going _tsk tsk_ at the dark circles under eyes.

"Hinata?" She heard Hanabi knock softly outside her bedroom.

"Come in!" Hinata called as she got out of the tub, wrapping a towel around her self. Her sister entered as the water drained out of the tub.

"Feel better?" Hanabi asked though not hopefully. Hinata nodded, a small comforting smile playing on her lips. Hanabi bit her lip.

"Today's the day," Hinata said, walking to where her sister stood. She made Hinata want to act strong. She knew that Hanabi felt guilty for the entire thing and she didn't want her to blame herself. She wanted Hanabi to think she was happy. Not only that, but the entire village was counting on her to make this marriage work. She had to get over herself. She had to be strong.

"You'll do my hair, won't you?" Hinata asked though Hanabi refused to look at her, only offering a short nod. Hinata gave her sister a tight hug and Hanabi threw her arms around her.

"I'm going to miss you!" Hanabi cried. Hinata too felt tears threaten to spill but she held it together as best she could. She knew that once she started crying, there'd be no stopping it. After the ceremony tonight, Hinata would go with Gaara to an estate for their brief honeymoon before setting out for Suna. The thought of the honeymoon made Hinata's stomach churn.

"I will miss you too," Hinata choked out and kissed Hanabi's hair, "But we will see each other soon."

"You will write to me?"

"Of course I will," Hinata released her teary eyed sister. "Now, no more crying. That's supposed to me my job." Hinata said wryly. And Hanabi laughed a short, humorous laugh.

"I love you, Hinata."

"I love you too, Hanabi."

./././

Hinata hummed softy to herself as she dressed in order to keep her spirits up. Her sister had left to get ready herself after she had done Hinata's base makeup. She found gently humming kept her from hyperventilating as the hour of the ceremony drew nearer and nearer. She tried not to panic when she had stumbled upon the box that sat under where her wedding dress hung. Lingerie. She felt her face heat up as she fingered the delicate lace. Was she really supposed to wear this? More importantly, did Gaara _expect_ her to wear this?

She shook her head, not allowing what little determination she had to falter. Dutifully she adorned herself in the lace, not sparing herself a glance in the mirror. She heard a knock as she pulled her silk robe on and she went to the door to see who it was.

"Excuse me, Miss Hinata, I have a message for you." A house worker from the branch family bowed slightly to her and held out a thick white card that was folded in half.

"Thank you," Hinata smiled warmly as she took the message, "Who is it from?"

"I am not sure, Miss. It arrived this morning."

Hinata nodded and turned back into her room after mumbling another thank you to the man. She traced the edges of the card lightly with her fingertips, liking the feeling of it's roughness. She sat on the edge of her bed and could faintly smell cinnamon from the card as she opened it.

 _I look forward to seeing you later today._

 _Gaara._

That's it? Hinata flipped the card over to see if something was written on the back, but to no avail. Despite her confusion she was slightly flattered that Gaara had thought to send her something. He didn't have to, but it was a nice gesture. She smiled warmly and noticed that her nerves had settled slightly. For a moment, she considered whether or not she should send a letter back, but Hanabi entered the room, dressed in a formal baby pink kimono. It made her look so young it almost brought Hinata to tears.

"You look so beautiful," Hinata sighed from where she sat on her bed.

"Thanks," Hanabi grinned and made a face, not one to turn down a compliment. "What's that?" she pointed to the card.

"Oh?" Hinata looked down remembering what she had been doing before Hanabi's interruption. "It's a card. From… Gaara." She handed it to Hanabi, she knew that she was burning to read it. Hanabi snatched it and read the one line before turning it over as Hinata had done so only moments before.

"That's it?" Hanabi asked and Hinata let out a soft giggle.

"Gaara is a man of few words."

"I can see that," she rolled her eyes and grinned at Hinata, "Guess what I heard?"

"What?"

"When I went into town this morning, I over heard Sakura and Ino speaking about some bachelor party that went on last night for Gaara."

"What?"

"Sakura said that Naruto took him to a bar and tried to get him drunk but he just ended up taking Naruto's drunk ass home."

Hinata giggled. She didn't take Gaara for the drinking type, and the thought of him carrying home a belligerent Naruto made her smile.

"That's not all," Hanabi's smile turned mischevious, "I heard them talk about how _handsome_ he is, and about how all the women in the sand love him. They sounded pretty jealous to me."

This made Hinata frown. There was nothing to be jealous of her situation, was there? However, Gaara seemed to be loved by all. Would she grow to love him as well? His words echoed through her ears, _I cannot offer you love._ Hinata sighed at the bleakness and gave another small, albeit halfhearted giggle knowing that was the response her sister wanted.

"He is pretty handsome, isn't he?" Hinata confessed and Hanabi grinned.

"You should have seen the way he kept looking at you last night."

"Oh, stop it," Hinata rolled her eyes, Gaara's words still playing in her mind.

"I'm serious! He was. In between him looking bored with the world and talking to the elders he kept staring at you. It was…"

"Sweet?"

"I was going to say kind of creepy." Hanabi grinned and Hinata let out a real laugh. She really _was_ going to miss her sister.

"He can be a bit unnerving," Hinata said between giggles as they calmed down. Hanabi bit her lip and looked down, a light blush accenting her features.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"Are you… ready for tonight?"

"Hanabi!" Hinata gasped at her sister's forwardness.

"What? It's a legitimate question! I don't know how long I'll have to have talks like this with you…" Hanabi made her eyes go wide and her lower lip pucker out.

"Oh, don't guilt me into this," Hinata rolled her eyes, though she smiled, "And… I don't know. No? Yes? I mean, it doesn't really matter if I'm ready."

"If he hurts you I swear I'll—"

"I'll be fine, Hanabi." Hinata reassured her. Then, a wicked thought crossed her mind and Hinata smirked. She felt emboldened by such a personal conversation with her sister, especially since they wouldn't have much a chance any longer to have discussions such as these.

"Besides…" Hinata said as she unfastened her robe, "I'm dressed for battle"

"Hina!" Hanabi gasped and then rolled into a fit of laughter as a blushing Hinata quickly covered herself back up.

"Oh my god, I can't believe… wow! You look… hot!" She reached for Hinata's robe, trying to open it once more, playfully wrestling with her sister.

"Thanks," Hinata giggled before she noticed the clock—2 o'clock.

"Oh goodness!" she cried, "We're going to be late!"

./././

"You look beautiful, daughter." Hiashi murmured as he led his daughter down the hallway to where the ceremony was about to begin. Hinata smiled at her father though didn't want to speak for fear her voice would tremble. Instead she examined her kimono once more—a simple, all white kimono with small ivory flowers along the bodice.

"I will not apologize for this arrangement," he began, "It is the best decision for the village and for our clan. And…" He looked at his daughter with a thoughtful expression, "I think that the Kazekage is a fine man, Hinata. For example," he gestured about with his free arm, "He was adamant about having the ceremony here despite his elders pressuring him to be back in Suna as soon as possible. He said it would be best to have it here, in your home. I think he did that for you." He squeezed her arm reasurringly.

"It would a-appear that… Gaara i-is very generous." Hinata murmured, thinking back to her birthday where he gave her time with her friends and family. Then she thought about the rose and the note and she smiled warmly.

"He will make a fine husband," Hiashi assured as they had arrived at the doors to the ceremony hall.

"Ready?" He asked and Hinata breathed to steady herself.

"As I'll ever be."

./././

The ceremony went by in a blur. At first, Hinata was only aware of everyone eyes on her as she made her way down the extremely long aisle. Everyone was there. Her entire clan, no, her entire _village,_ as well as a good bit of Suna's citizens. She could faintly hear soft music playing with a rhythm that she matched her steps to automatically. She could smell flowers—lilac, lilies, white roses, lavender. All of this she took in before her eyes settled on her intended. His face was… expressionless really, though his eyes betrayed him. What was it that he hid behind those orbs? Sadness? Guilt? … Excitement? Hinata couldn't tell however she could not look away.

She made her way to the alter and was barely aware that the ceremony was taking place in that moment. Her and her fiancé only stared at each other, having a silent conversation of their own. His eyes were serious, as was hers and in that moment Hinata felt that they both felt the weight of their obligations at full force.

They said their "I do's—" Gaara's voice was strong, but also held that warm velvety tone that Hinata had heard during their first conversation as betrothed. Hinata stuttered out hers, feeling herself blush as she did so. The license was brought to them and Hinata watched as Gaara's languid fingers handled the pen and the fluidness with which he wrote. He handed her the pen when he was through and their fingers caressed each other for a moment, making Hinata gasp at his touch.

And finally, the moment Hinata had completely forgotten about—the kiss. However, she didn't even have time to worry over the logistics before Gaara took her face in his sturdy hands and gently pressed his lips to her. It was only a simple peck but it left Hinata stunned. It was her first kiss. The audience clapped, you could distinguish the half hearted claps of those who didn't approve, though Hinata paid no attention, she was staring at her husband as he was staring at her.

./././

Following the ceremony was the reception, and even though Hinata couldn't deny she was glad for the time she had for friends and family, she also wanted to be alone. All of her anxiety had vanished as soon as the ceremony ended—it was like ripping off a band-aid. And now as all of the stress and tension had left her body she was left feeling exhausted. Still, she put on a smile for everyone.

It wasn't like her birthday though, where she could spend every moment with friends. She ate next to Gaara, danced with him, and stood by him while he spoke with his village elders and all the other guests. However, she did have a chance to dance with some of her closest friends—her sister, of course, Neji, one dance with Naruto, Shino, and now, Kiba.

"We're gonna miss you Hinata," Kiba said as he awkwardly moved side to side with her. Hinata smiled at her teammate through heavy lids.

"I will miss you both so much," Hinata said and hugged Kiba, resting her head against his chest.

"Um," Kiba gulped and gently pushed her back as if to take a good look at her, "Hey now, you're a married woman now. You shouldn't act so forward with other guys. People might talk."

"Kiba…" Hinata started but stopped herself. She wanted to say that he was her teammate and was like her brother. But she knew he was right. She glanced at her husband who sat next talking to her father, though she caught him watching her before he quickly averted his eyes.

"When do you leave?" Kiba asked.

"Monday morning at sunrise." Hinata whispered, "Why?"

"I got you something… A wedding gift and I couldn't bring it tonight."

Hinata tilted her head in confusion but nodded.

"Plus, you can't leave without Shino and me there to send you off!"

This made her smile and she brought him into a bone crushing hug, not caring what anyone else thought.

./././

"It's about time the husband had his chance to dance with the bride," Gaara murmured as Hinata fit herself into his arms. She wasn't sure, but she thought he was trying to make a joke. She smiled, though she was too tired to say anything as she leaned against him. Her exhaustion made her lose her inhibitions and she leaned into him, enjoying the feeling of his warmth against her skin.

"I have danced with you more than anyone else." She looked up to him with heavy lids with a small smile. He gazed at her, wide eyed, mouth slack. He gave an awkward cough as he pushed her away slightly— however not far enough to offend her. A blush crept up Hinata's cheeks as she realized how forward she was being.

"S-sorry…" She stuttered and looked away as she tried to free himself from him. Gaara's hands, however, were firm on her arms. They stood like that, no longer dancing, for what seemed like an eternity to Hinata as embarrassment forced her to raze her gaze to meet his. His head was slightly cocked to one side, perplexed.

"Why are you sorry?" He murmured, seemingly genuinely curious.

"Um…" Hinata gulped, "I don't know."

"I thought we promised we wouldn't lie to each other."

Hinata nodded, her cheeks felt terribly hot and she looked away once more. She jumped when she felt a cool finger lightly trace the line of her jaw before it gently lifted her chin to where she was looking at her husband once more.

"You look very beautiful." Gaara stated, however it didn't feel like Hinata was receiving a complement. His voice sounded… grave. The sadness was still there in his eyes and Hinata wanted to scold herself. She felt like she would never understand him, but she couldn't deny that she wanted to. She wanted to ease that pain in his exquisite turquoise eyes.

"You are beautiful too, G-gaara," Hinata said as clearly, and as confidently as she could. His eyes betrayed his stone mask. They were astonished, mesmerized, as Hinata stepped forward, fitting herself into his warm embrace once more. She still felt awkward and uncomfortable with him, but Gaara was her husband whether she liked it or not. She decided right then and there that she would do her best to make them both as happy as possible.

./././

They were sent off with thunderous applause. Gaara led Hinata through the crowd of family and friends, Hinata waving goodbye with tear sin her eyes. Gaara nodded to his elders who all bowed to him. He received many congratulatory slaps on the back from his brother and Naruto who gave Hinata the biggest smile and hug she had received all night.

"Goodbye, Naruto," Hinata said with finality. She had to leave her childhood crush behind. She was proud how easy it was for her. His enthusiasm at her marriage made it easier. She looked to her husband and he was staring at her intently. Hinata's other goodbyes were with her family was short. She had already said goodbye to her sister earlier. Hinata was sad to leave the party where everyone where loved was, but she was also extremely glad. She was exhausted.

Gaara had formed a sand platform for them to ride on though they remained standing. When they were out of sight from the reception Hinata moved to let go of Gaara though his grip remained firm so she remained attached to him.

"Is this alright?" Gaara asked, looking at Hinata, gesturing to their position with his eyes.

"Oh, uh, yes. This is fine," Hinata said with a small smile.

"You must be tired," Gaara said. Hinata was about to protest but a yawn betrayed her. That made Gaara's lips twitch ever so slightly into a small smirk.

"We're almost there," he assured her.

Sure enough, in no more than five minutes the sand platform came to a gentle landing at the front doors of one of the grandest Hyuuga estates. Hinata had spend a few nights here over her childhood summers when her mother was still alive.

They both stood in silence, neither one moving as they took in the house. It was huge. It could easily hold over forty guests not including the house staff. It made Hinata's heartbeat faster knowing only the two of them were there.

The smell of flowers left Hinata in a dreamy daze and the sound of rushing water near by soothed her nerves. No longer was she tired, she was wide awake, heart fluttering faster than bird's wings. There was a soft light emitting from the windows, the house keepers must have been prepared for their arrival.

"It's nice," Hinata said, unsure of what to do with herself.

"Hn," Gaara nodded and proceeded to begin walking up the wooden steps. Hinata followed a step behind. He had let go of her arm though he held on firmly to her hand.

 _I'm not going anywhere,_ Hinata wanted to say.

As they reached the last step Hinata felt her body being swept off the floor.

"Ah!" She gasped before realizing Gaara had picked her up. "What are you doing?" she cried.

"Isn't this what married couples do?" Gaara asked inquisitively though he didn't look at her as he walked through the door. She didn't feel his body shift once so she assumed he must have opened it with his sand. He made everything seem effortless.

"Um…" Hinata said as he set her down gently inside the house, "I guess."

Here they were again, both just staring at each other unsure of what to do next. Hinata gulped, feeling the temperature of her face rise with each passing second. Gaara only stared at her with his stone mask, his eyes were betraying nothing.

"Lord Kazekage, Lady Hinata," Hinata jumped at the voice and looked to see an elderly lady, one of the house keepers smiling at the two of them, "We've been expecting you two. If you follow me I'd be happy to show you to your room." She gave a small bow before turning to walk down the hallway. Hinata looked to Gaara, unsure of what to do, and he gestured for her to follow.

"Can I get either of you anything? Some tea perhaps?" she asked.

"Um… No, thank you, I'm fine." Hinata squeaked.

"I'm fine," Gaara murmured.

They walked through the grand house, going down various hallways, passing by several extravagant rooms. They finally arrived to the center of the house where double doors led to what Hinata presumed was the master bedroom, a room she has never entered.

"Here you are, I trust you are capable of showing yourselves around. The maids and wait-staff will be out of your way for the entire duration of your stay, but if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." She gave another small bow before retreating back through the hallway they just came from.

Hinata watched her go until she was out of sight before turning back to face the intimidating double doors. Gaara gestured for her to proceed and Hinata reached out a shakey hand to push them open.

They were greeted with the scent of more flowers whose pedals were strewn out about the room. The room was large, larger than any room Hinata had ever seen. Everything was white and meticulous and beautiful. There was a sliding door that led outside to a private garden that looked like something straight from a fairy tale. There was an opening that led to a bathroom where Hinata could just make out a large bathtub that could fit four people. All of this, however was ignored by Hinata as she focused on the very center of the room that demanded her attention. There, directly in the middle of the room was a very large, very intimidating bed decorated with even more flower petals.

Hinata could hear her heart pounding in her ears. Her face was flushed and she had never felt more awkward in her life. She willed herself to look at Gaara who was gazing intensly back at her.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger! I couldn't help myself! I am planning on continuing, but I'm not sure how long it's going to take to update.** **I'm also not sure if the rating will go up or not.** **Any suggestions are def welcome! Thanks for all of the reviews I've received so far! You guys rock! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay I managed to crank out another chapter! It takes me weeks to write one of these bad boys, but I am liking this story and hope all of my readers love it too. I have a very vague idea of where I want this story to go, but I would be more than happy to receive suggestions from all of you lovelies, it would actually be super helpful! Not to be a panderer, but all of the reviews I have received have been very encouraging for me to continue this story! Anyways, enough from me, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Uhm…" Hinata gulped, unsure of what to do or say. They stared at each other for a moment, Gaara looked calm and collected as usual and Hinata was doing all she could to not faint on the spot.

"You must be tired," Gaara murmured, breaking the silence with his rough voice. Hinata bit her lip.

"I-I'm fine," she lied. She didn't want to be annoying to her husband. She was well aware of her expectations for tonight though she was at a loss of what to do.

"You're nervous," Gaara stated, it was not a question.

"Yes," Hinata breathed, knowing that he would know if she lied.

"Don't be," Gaara said as he walked towards the bed, removing his gourd and Kazekage robs to reveal casual black attire. He sat on the bed and looked at nothing in particular, "I will not touch you tonight. Or any night for that matter. That is, unless you want me to." His eyes flashed to hers as he gave her a smirk that didn't quite touch his eyes.

"N-no! Um… I mean… Thank you," Hinata breathed a sigh of relief though her blush remained as she registered what he was suggesting. She went to go and sit next to him on the bed. She still felt awkward near him, but she knew he would remain true to his word. She looked at her husband who was still not looking at her. He looked… tired. He did not look her age though she knew he was. Tentatively, she reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. His head snapped to look at her with wide eyes.

"Thank you, Gaara" Hinata repeated and offered what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

Gaara gave a short, sarcastic laugh, "For what? For not forcing you to touch me after I have forced you to marry me? I am not _that_ sadistic."

Hinata was surprised by his sudden outburst though her hand remained firm on his shoulder.

"Y-yes," Hinata squeaked and Gaara pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"I'm sorry," Gaara stood abruptly, removing himself from Hinata's touch. He walked to the far side of the room.

"You're probably tired. You can sleep here. I'll find another room," he turned to leave.  
"Wait!" Hinata called without thinking. She was… confused. Just a few moments ago Gaara was carrying her into the house. He was calm and collected—playful even. Hinata had no idea what must have set him off. He had turned to look at her, one fine eyebrow arched, and she didn't know what to say.

"The um… the housekeepers will talk. If you sleep in another room. They might tell…" Hinata offered lamely. He stared at her for a few moments longer before his stance relaxed and he offered a smirk. Hinata wanted to sigh in relief.

"I don't sleep," Gaara reiterated, "That is, I don't sleep often. Even after I was separated from Shukaku I still suffer from insomnia."

Hinata thought on that for a moment. He was openly talking to her about about his demon. She realized she still knew next to nothing about her husband, and she hoped that, with time, that would change. But he was talking now, and that was a good start. She patted the bed next to her, gesturing for him to join her. She could see him consider his options until he ultimately decided to come and sit. He looked at her expectantly and Hinata realized he was waiting for her to say something. She hadn't considered what she would actually do if he joined her. She fiddled with a hem on her Kimono that she was still wearing.

"What are you thinking about?" Gaara asked.

"Nothing in particular. I just don't really know you."

"There isn't much to know."

"Sure there is," Hinata gave a small smile though Gaara just looked at her, "You're the Kazekage of your village. And not just that you're… complex."

"Alright, well what do you want to know?"

"Hm…" Hinata thought for a moment.

"I suppose you want to know my favorite color?" He arched an eyebrow at her and she giggled.

"You're funny," She said and smiled at him.

"I don't think I've ever been called _funny_ in my entire life."

"That's because you're so intimidating," Hinata giggled again until she realized Gaara wasn't laughing with her. He was looking intently at her, no longer was there humor in his eyes. She realized she would have to watch her words; her husband was, surprisingly, sensitive. She would have to get used to his mood swings.

"I mean… You're not… I think you're great! I mean I… Um… You're just…" Hinata stammered, feeling her face heat up.

"It's alright," Gaara assured though he looked away, his voice was rough, "I know who I am."

Hinata sighed, scolding herself. She placed a hand once more on Gaara's shoulder.

"Naruto thinks very highly of you," Hinata said, unsure of what else to do, "And that must mean you're a good person. And… from what I've seen you _are_ good."

Gaara sat silently, seeming to digest her words. This night had not gone how Hinata had planned. In her mind she noted the itchy lace of her lingerie that she still wore under her wedding kimono. In truth, she was very uncomfortable and exhausted. She yawned.

"It's late," Gaara murmured, finally looking back at her, "Why don't you go wash up and get some sleep."

"Will you still be here when I get back?" Hinata asked, shocked at her own forwardness though she didn't want to leave him distraught.

Gaara only nodded. Hinata couldn't read his expression or his eyes so she offered a small smile that she wasn't sure if he noticed or not. She stood slowly and turned to enter the large bathroom to take off the lingerie she didn't even need.

./././

When Hinata emerged from the steaming bathroom feeling more relaxed, she was met with darkness.

"Gaara?" she called out. She was ready to activate her Byakugan when she heard his voice rasp.

"I'm here. I apologize for turning off the lights. It was giving me a migraine."

"Oh…" Hinata said. She couldn't see a thing and didn't want to turn the lights back on for fear of hurting Gaara. She also didn't know where he was—standing in a corner? On the bed? Her heart was racing as she took a tentative step forward. She eventually made her way to the bed and crawled in. She could feel there was a weight on the other side of the mattress and knew Gaara was there with her.

As her eyes adjusted she could slowly begin to make out his shape and realized that he was staring back at her. She was embarrassed at this realization though she didn't look away.

"Goodnight… Husband," Hinata whispered, offering a small smile. She felt him hold his breath for a moment though his face betrayed nothing. He only nodded, which, for some reason, made her smile widen as she closed her tired eyes and drifted off to sleep.

./././

Hinata awoke to unusually bright light. She moved to pull the cover up over her head but something was off. The bed felt—dirty? Gritty? Heavy? She felt about her and closed her hands around what she instantly recognized as sand. She opened her eyes, fully alert by the strangeness of it all, and bolted up.

She frantically looked around her. The room was empty and she examined the sand that filled the bed beside her. _Sand_ … _Gaara!_ She instantly recalled the events from last night and she felt a blush slowly creep its way up her face. Where was he? She didn't have long to wonder as he then emerged from the bathroom followed by billows of steam. He looked at her instantly.

"Did I wake you?" He asked as he made his way to the drawers the staff must have pre-stocked with clothes for them.

"N-no!" Hinata stuttered as she quickly averted her eyes. Gaara had walked out in only a towel, much to Hinata's embarrassment. As she was looking down, she was once again confronted with the odd sight of the sand that filled the bed.

"U-uhm… G-gaara?" She peeked up at him and he turned, still partially naked. Hinata knew she wouldn't be able to form a coherent sentence so she merely held up a handful of the sand and slowly poured it back onto the bed.

"Ah," Gaara muttered an awkward noise which confused Hinata. He looked… strangely uncomfortable. "While you were sleeping you… grabbed onto me. I didn't want to wake you by getting up so I used the sand to keep from jostling you."

Seemingly of its own accord, the sand began to move back towards his gourd that he had placed by the foot of the bed. Soon, not one grain of sand was in their sleeping space though Hinata barely registered that. She couldn't believe she and Gaara… _cuddled_. The thought almost made her giggle as she imagined telling Sakura or Ino about it. She wasn't aware of it, for all she knew she had slept wonderfully for the first time in weeks.

"Uh… Sorry!" Hinata squeaked, embarrassed though she couldn't deny that the gesture was… sweet. She remained looking down as she heard Gaara changing clothes.

"Do not apologize, it was interesting," she heard him say.

"Oh… Are you finished changing?" She asked.

"Yes, does nudity bother you?" She looked up to see him tilting his head. She scolded herself for acting so childish. He was her husband, of course she would see him naked.

"Uh… I was just… caught off guard is all. Please, don't trouble yourself for my comfort." Hinata gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile, trying not to notice the fact that he was still shirtless.

"I thought we weren't going to lie to each other," Gaara murmured, though it was not harsh.

"I'm not lying. I've seen naked men before as a medic. And you're my husband. I shouldn't act so childishly." Hinata was proud of her answer and gave him a real smile. Gaara's eyes seemed to spark with amusement, so much to where she thought he was about to actually smile.

"So…" He started and put a hand on the side of his trousers, "You wouldn't mind if I did this?" He pulled it down swiftly and Hinata couldn't help but look away. She wasn't sure if had pulled them all the way down but she heard him chuckle.

"S-sorry!" Hinata squeaked and forced herself to look up though his trousers were back in place. Gaara stood, leaning against the wall with crossed arms and humor in his eyes. Hinata sighed in relief and giggled.

"I told you you were funny," she smiled at him and got out of bed despite her embarrassment. Gaara said nothing though his eyes still shone as he watched her. Hinata tried to avoid his gaze as she walked about the room. She opened several drawers until she found her own clothes and dutifully walked by her smirking husband and into the bathroom.

./././

Hinata emerged from the steaming bathroom in a wonderful mood. The shower had been just what she needed to feel refreshed for the day. Gaara's sand had left a light sheen on her body and a few grains were stuck in her hair. The hot water calmed her nerves though she wasn't feeling nearly as jittery as she had the previous weeks.

Her husband was no where to be found in the room though Hinata sensed his presence nearby. She peaked out the window to see him sitting at a small table in the garden, reading documents and drinking tea. She observed him for a moment—watched how his intense turquois eyes scanned over the documents with interest, how his steady hand brought his cup to his thin lips, and how the wind softly tousled his fiery hair. Her husband _was_ attractive, but Hinata knew there was more to him than that. After last night she knew that he was complicated, a puzzle that Hinata wanted to solve. That was the least she could do for the man she would spend her life with.

She opened the sliding door and entered the garden, greeted by the delightful smell of various flowers. Gaara looked up at her politely, gave a small nod, and went back to his reading.

"Like what you see?" He murmured as he read. Unfazed at being caught Hinata gave a small noise of approval as she sat down. Before her was an extravagant meal, seemingly untouched yet by Gaara.

"You waited for me?" Hinata asked.

"I don't eat much in the mornings," Gaara stated as he signed the document, closed its folder, and set it aside. Hinata poured herself some tea as well as refilled Gaara's cup. It smelled like jasmine, her favorite.

"This is my favorite tea," Hinata smiled to herself as she took a sip. The first morning of marriage was going quite pleasantly. Much better than she had dared to hope. She and Gaara ate their breakfast in comfortable silence. Hinata saw that Gaara was speaking the truth when he said he didn't eat much, he barely touched the food.

"What would you like to do today?" Gaara suddenly asked. Hinata looked at him over her tea cup to see him staring inquisitively at her.

"Oh, um… I didn't really give it much thought," Hinata replied. It was true. All of her planning had been about the night before, and after that ended unexpectedly, Hinata wasn't really sure of what to do. Gaara still gazed at her inquisitively though and Hinata knew she had to come up with something.

"Don't you have a lot of work to do?" Hinata asked, half hopeful so he wouldn't expect her to come up with something for them to do.

"No, I have cleared my schedule completely for this weekend. I only had to deal with this document here because it pertains to our travel plans for tomorrow."

"Oh…" Hinata said. Honestly she couldn't think of what to do, they were probably expected to stay within the compound doing… other things. So, since that was off the table, Hinata didn't know what much else there was to do.

Gaara must have saw her anxiousness at trying to come up with a solution so he offered, "Maybe we should start with a walk."

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief and looked up at her husband.

"That sounds wonderful."

./././

They walked in the companionable silence that Hinata was quickly growing fond of. She was accustomed to silent men, and she was grateful for the lack of pressure for her to speak. Occasionally either she or Gaara would comment on their surroundings—a bird, a flower, the weather—but other than that they enjoyed themselves wordlessly.

They explored each room of the house, making a mental map of the kitchen, the bathroom, as well as all of the exits out of habit. It was still early once they were finished and so they continued their walk to the outside. It was nice to have a day of relaxation, but she could tell that Gaara, like her, was beginning to feel a bit restless.

Hinata didn't know who started it, but slowly they both began picking up their pace. Soon they were sprinting across the grass—through the sakura trees, across the fields, all while smiling at one another. A small part of Hinata's mind noted that she could probably outrun him—Gaara's specialty wasn't in his physical strength. They ran until they came to the foot of a mountain about two miles from the compound. Both were breathing raggedly though neither seemed to care.

Hinata looked to Gaara, silently asking whether they should proceed. Gaara appraised the mountain for a few moments and turned to Hinata with an exhilarated look in his eyes. _It feels good to move_ Hinata thought, and knew he probably shared the notion. She extended her hand, though now she was not timid, and Gaara gave her an appreciative look before he took it. And in an instant—they were flying up the mountain side.

Through the sound of rushing wind and rustling branches, Hinata swore she could hear Gaara mutter something along the lines of, "marriage… nice" and though she couldn't be sure, she couldn't help but smile.

./././

Hinata and Gaara laid on the grass, not quite at the top of the mountain though they were almost level with the clouds. The low air density had finally caught up with them and they had finally stopped for a rest. Each were covered in sweat though their hands were still connected. Hinata liked holding his hand—It was much softer than she expected it to be.

Hers were calloused and rough from her long hours taijutsu training, while his were smooth be it from their lack of hand to hand combat or the exfoliation properties of his sand. However, he did have one callous on the tip of his middle finger—from writing so many documents Hinata thought. An unexpected whim to kiss the finger crossed Hinata's mind and she was shocked at her own thought before shaking it away.

She looked over to Gaara and found him already studying her. His overall expression was that of someone who is indifferent—his breathing had evened, his mouth was set, but not hard, and his eyes were unblinking. However, after a few moments his mouth slowly twisted into a small, almost shy, smile which Hinata returned with her own grin.

"That was… fun," Gaara said awkwardly as he shifted to where he was propped up on one of his elbows though he kept his hand in Hinata's.

"Mm," Hinata hummed in agreement.

"And unexpected," Gaara added, though more to himself than her as his thumb swept absentmindedly across her knuckles.

"I agree, though I didn't have many expectations for well… _this."_ Hinata let go of his hand to briefly gesture about her, though when she saw his eyes crease slightly she placed her hand back in his.

"But you did have some?" Gaara inquired, looking at her thoughtfully.

"Mm… Well… Not many," Hinata murmured.

"What were the ones you had?" He pressed.

"Ah… Well last night…" Hinata blushed and Gaara gave a short chuckle.

"Not about last night. About me. About the proposal. You weren't been happy,"

"Um…" It was true. Hinata had been miserable, but she didn't want to confess aloud that to him. They were having such a pleasant time to where Hinata thought that she may have been wrong to assume that the marriage wouldn't be a happy one. A real one, HInata dared to think. She couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"You had to have thought I was a monster," Gaara continued. Hinata looked up at him in shock though he looked calm. As if he were talking about the weather.

'N-no!" Hinata tried though Gaara gave her a look that silenced her.

"You saw me all those years ago. Before I was separated from my demon. You saw who I was." _Who I am_ was left unspoken though Hinata knew that's what he was trying to imply.

"I thought you were handsome," Hinata offered to try and change the subject however by this point Gaara had let go of her hand. _His mood swings really are going to be difficult to manage_ Hinata thought, though she was not annoyed by them. She knew that Gaara, like Naruto, has suffered, and Hinata knew a thing or two about suffering. She was pained to see how much that suffering still affected Gaara. She reached for his hand once more and looked as sternly as she could at him when he tried to pull away.

"Thank you," Hinata breathed as their hands intertwined once more.

"G-gaara…" Hinata began, still feeling awkward at using his name aloud, "I don't want to pretend that I know you. We haven't been together for more than a day really. But, I do know that I am not afraid of you, or who you were. I was. But you have shown me how kind you really are. My birthday… The wedding… L-last night… It doesn't matter what I thought then. We're married now. We have to make this work for our villages, but I want more than that. I want us to be happy together, or at least as happy as possible. I want us to be… friends. At least." Friends seemed like the wrong word for her speech but Hinata didn't want to jinx it. She still remembered his words, _I cannot offer you love._ She had barely stuttered through her speech. She sounded confident… She _was_ confident. And for that, she was proud of herself. Even Gaara was smiling at her.

"Friends…" Gaara mumbled before pulling himself off the grass to a sitting position. Hinata sat across from him and let him play with her hand. They sat in silence, it wasn't tense but it was… awkward. Hinata had poured her heart out to Gaara, and she didn't know how he would take it. They were already married, so there wasn't much he could do at this point but still… The silence made Hinata nervous.

"What did you think of me when we first met?" Hinata inquired, half to break the silence and half because she was genuinely curious. She hadn't thought of it until he had asked her the same question.

"You were very beautiful…" Gaara murmured, "You reminded me of my mother, or at least what I always thought of when I thought of her. You were quiet, kind, strong, and… being forced to marry a monster." He held up a hand when Hinata went to stop him and she didn't protest, "But that wasn't what I thought. When I walked into that room I thought…" his words trailed off into silence.

Gaara was silent for awhile. He didn't look at Hinata, he looked like he was trying to decide if he really wanted to tell her. Hinata was so surprised by how open he was being. He had promised her so much, she remembered, but promising to be honest and showing vulnerability were completely different.

"Tell me," Hinata whispered and extended a finger to pull his chin up to bring his gaze up to meet hers.

"I thought that now, finally, I won't ever be alone again."

./././

"Hinata," Gaara broke the comfortable silence that he and Hinata had been sharing. They had taken their time walking back to the home, hand in hand. Neither had commented on it since their intense conversation at the top of the mountain, however it went unsaid that they both enjoyed the contact with the each other.

"Would you like to join me for a bath?" he asked, looking down at her calmly.

"A… A b-bath?" Hinata gulped. He had promised he wouldn't touch her last night; she didn't think he would go back on his word. But does this mean that he wants to? What should she say? She should comply with her husbands wishes? Right? Butterflies were fluttering in her stomach and she could feel her face getting hot.

"Well… more like a swim. There's a hot spring that the house owns. It's about a mile up that path over there." Hinata followed where Gaara was pointing as saw a small stone path that led up a hill adjacent to them. "I thought that if you weren't too tired after all the walking, you might be willing to walk a bit more. We won't have time to go tomorrow."

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief and grinned at her own silliness. She knew there was a hot spring here. She had gone many times with her family, "That would be nice. I love the water, I even made a jutsu around it."

Gaara gave her a small smile, "I'd like to see it."

Hinata gulped. She was nervous at the thought of Gaara observing her, however she was excited at the opportunity to show her strength. Her father told her she may not be allowed on missions, but if she could prove herself to Gaara she might be able to change his mind. She had to control herself so that she wouldn't sprint to the spring and deplete her chakra. She already knew she would be sore from todays run in the morning and dreaded the thought of the three-day journey to Suna.

"I've had a very nice time today, Gaara," Hinata spoke softly.

"Mm," Gaara nodded in agreement, "I was not expecting today to be so… relaxing. I don't get many off these kinds of days in Suna."

"What will happen when we go to Suna?" Hinata asked the question that had been gnawing at her.

"I will resume my duties as Kazekage, you will be given a brief adjustment period to learn what the council expects of you in terms of your roll to the village as well as for just settling in. There will be a lot of meetings and paperwork. Many are eager to see you, there will be a festival for those who could not attend our wedding in Konoha."

"A festival? For me?" Hinata asked, feeling touched that people were excited to see her. She couldn't remember a time anyone had ever been particularly excited for _her_.

Gaara nodded and gave a small smile, "Yes. You will like it."

By now they had arrived at what Hinata knew was the entrance to the hot spring. There was an elaborate arbor with dragons and the name _Hyuuga_ carved into it that led to a clearing of dirt as soft as sand. Hinata grinned when she saw the water—it was the same shade of turquois as Gaara's eyes. She kicked off her sandals unceremoniously so she could squeeze the dirt-sand in her toes. She looked up in delight to find Gaara beginning to undress.

"Agh!" Hinata gasped, unable to control herself.

"What?" Gaara asked as he tossed his shirt to the side and went to work on his trousers.

"Ah, sorry! You're undressing…" Hinata said, trying to brush off her outburst as she remembered the conversation the two had earlier.

"Do you plan on swimming fully clothed?" Gaara asked, poking fun at her.

"N-no…" Hinata hadn't considered what they would _wear._ They didn't go by the house to pick up any swim wear. She watched as Gaara lowered his pants to reveal modest black boxers. For a moment she thought he would remove those as well though he cocked an eyebrow at her and asked, "Are you coming?"

"Ah… yes!" She breathed to steady herself and tentatively removed her shirt. She decided to keep the purple tank top she wore under her shirt on and she stripped off her pants. She was acutely aware of him watching her, though Hinata did her best to not look self conscious. She looked up at him with her hands on her hips, cocking one hip to the side.

Gaara's eyes didn't stray to her body like she expected them to. Instead, they were dancing with excitement and he even smiled. She was amusing him.

"After you," She gestured, half at feeling empowered by her actions and half to end the staring contest that might have broken her confidence. He chuckled and half-jogged passed her towards the spring. Hinata studied his movements as she watched him move. He was thin, but muscular—she could see every muscle that contributed to each stride move as he did. Unlike her his flesh was almost completely unmarred by scars. He walked until he was knee deep before turning back to her to extend a hand for her.

Hinata breathed once more to center herself before walking head up, shoulders back, a bit of swing in her hips, to meet him and take his hand. When her toes first kissed the water, Hinata gave a small sigh as she felt the warmth of it. It was almost like bath water.

"This is nice," she sighed as she took his hand. She tried to lead him deeper though he stood firm. She looked to him in confusion.

"I want to see it," Gaara said.

"Uh… what?" Hinata asked, suppressing the urge to cover herself with her arms.

"The jutsu, I'd like to see it," he clarified and Hinata grinned. She removed her hand from his and slowly strode over to where they were separated by a few yards.

"I'll try not to hurt you," she said lightly though she wondered if he could manipulate all sand since he didn't have his gourd with him. It would not go over well with either village if Hinata were to kill the Kazekage on their honeymoon. She kept her back turned to him as she activated her byakuugan.

Hinata moved slowly—first with arms and neck, and finally her legs. The dance was unnecessary to combat, but it helped Hinata relaxed despite the fact that she was dancing half naked in front of Gaara. She could feel his intense gaze, and she felt confident. She began flexing her chakra, and she felt powerful. The only time she ever moved with grace was when she dance, and in these moments, she even felt beautiful. She began to spin and once she felt her chakra level reach where she wanted she initiated the move. _Water Needle._

She spun and spun and spun, sending her needles all around her. She could hear a few cutting through the water, other hit sand or the cave walls. She didn't hear any hit a body so she assumed Gaara was blocking them some how. Once she had felt she had done enough she began to slow. Once she came to a halt she deactivated her byakkugan and slowly open her eyes. The room was spinning slightly and she tried to steady herself before she felt Gaara's strong hands on her shoulders. She smiled up at him, and he smiled down at her.

"Like it?" she breathed.

"If I didn't have my sand you could very well have started a war over my assassination, Mrs. Sabaku no Hinata," he smiled. It was the first time Hinata had heard her new name. She hadn't even said it to herself. It didn't sound awkward; it was just… new. The past week had been nothing but new, and Hinata knew that this was just the beginning. She was starting over, getting a second chance with someone who she knew was, in a way, starting over too. Her smile broadened and she couldn't resist, she threw her arms around his waist.

She felt Gaara stiffen, and she began to pull away though she felt Gaara's arms slowly encircled her. Hinata could feel the tension in Gaara ease as he slowly relaxed in her embrace. It didn't feel awkward to be half-naked holding a man who was also half-naked. Hinata felt more content in that moment than she had in a long time. They stood like that for awhile, just holding onto each other before the thought to let go crossed either of their minds.

* * *

 **A/N: Woo for shameless fluff! Sorry if Gaara is a bit OOC, he's kind of a tough cookie to write for. Sorry for everyone who was wanting some steamy honeymoon action to take place, however the rating for the story may go up later. Anyways, leave a review if you liked it, or DM me if you have any suggestions! I'm open to all criticism! See ya next time babes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: WOW! Thanks for all of the amazing support you guys! Sorry it takes so long to write these chapters but really you guys are awesome! I'm changing the format of the story a little bit in this chapter and changing perspectives, so let me know what yall think! As always I'm always open to any comments or suggestions so feel free to contact me!**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

It was almost dawn, but Gaara didn't dare disturb the sleeping girl before him. She looked so peaceful, so… pure. The life of a ninja did not allow one to be innocent, but somehow this girl had managed to remain above all of the darkness in this world. Gaara did not want to touch her less she become tainted by his own darkness, however being the selfish creature he was he could not help but to gently caress her sleeping face.

Hinata. Sabaku no Hinata. His wife.

The thought to marry never appealed to Gaara. He never desired it. Well, more specifically, he never thought to desire such a thing. He wanted friendship, love even, but he never dreamed to seek such a thing from anyone outside his village or family. Aside from his few close friends, Matsuri and Naruto being two as well as his siblings, Gaara wasn't especially close to anyone. He was admired, and maybe even loved, by his people, but that love was no more than that of one who loves their leader. Impersonal.

So when the proposal for him to marry was presented to him by his elders, Gaara barely blinked. Sunagakure was different from other nations in that the kage was typically a member of their family. It had been this way for generations, and with Temari and Shikamaru's relationship continuing to get more serious ergo the threat of the Leaf gaining more power—the pressure for a Suna heir to be born was placed on Gaara's shoulders by the elders. Kankuro had been suggested at first, but Gaara couldn't bear the thought of forcing his brother into something so serious for his own sake. It wasn't like Gaara intended to find love on his own in the first place.

Several suitors had been considered, but it was ultimately decided that if the Leaf would gain more power by Temari were she and Shikamaru to marry, then Suna would need to gain an equally powerful or influential nin. The Hyuuga family was the obvious choice.

Long hours were spent debating the terms of the marriage, but none of them involved his bride to be. He had spoken with her father to ensure that his eldest daughter would be in capable hands, however Hiashi seemed all too eager at the proposal. He had assured that she was still a virgin—Gaara wondered why that was even brought into discussion.

Hinata had absolutely no say in her future, and for that Gaara hated himself. As he looked at the said woman who slept so soundly beside him, curled in a loose ball with her ebony hair sprawled about her face, he couldn't help but think how much happier she would have been were she to live the life she wanted. She was a bird that had been caged all her life only to be sold to another cage. Gaara truly was a monster.

In the very short time he had known her, Gaara had become quite fond of Hinata. He wasn't one who lied to himself. He liked her. It surprised even him that he liked her so. He hadn't anticipated it. She was strong, and kind, and beautiful. She was honest. Gaara knew that she would love him in the same manner that she loved everything—with trusting eyes and an open heart. He wanted to cry at the thought, not only because of the gentle way that she touched his heart, but for the fact that he could not return her love. He wasn't capable, he couldn't be. He didn't know how to love a woman the way that Hinata deserved to be loved.

Gaara thought that she would have been a good match for Naruto, that he would be better for her. But, surprisingly, Gaara couldn't stand the thought. It made bile rise up in his throat at the thought of even his best friend being with Hinata. He was a possessive man. He always had been. _I really am selfish,_ Gaara thought as he gently extended an arm over his wife so that he could pull her close and bury his face into her hair. He inhaled softly, careful not to wake her.

 _Just a few more minutes. Let me be selfish for just a few more minutes._

 **Chapter 4:**

Hinata and Gaara made their way hand in hand towards the exit of the village. They had left the estate early that morning and were just leaving the Hokage's office where they were to check in before their departure. Tsunade had been a bit crude, Hinata thought, as she insinuated the "events" that must have taken place over their honeymoon once she saw Hinata and Gaara holding hands. She had given Hinata a wink that made her flush.

Despite being up so early, Hinata was wide awake and feeling anxious about the journey. She couldn't deny that she was excited, especially after the events of this weekend. However, she felt an overwhelming sense of nostalgia wash over her as she tried to take in all of her home village one last time.

"Hinata! Gaara!" Hinata looked up at the familiar voice. There, at the exit, was Naruto, Kiba, Shino, and her sister all waiting to see them off. Naruto had been the one to call out to her and he was waving broadly to her. Hinata smiled at the sight of all of her friends. Gaara's brother was there as well, his sister was already back in Suna and leading in Gaara's stead. He had a mischievous look about him that was directed at Gaara.

Gaara remained stone faced as they approached their send off though Hinata couldn't help but shed a few tears at the kindness of her friends.

"You didn't think you were going anywhere without saying goodbye, did you?" Kiba grinned at Hinata though he did not move to touch her. She internally sighed, knowing that she could never be as close to her male comrads as she once was.

"Yeah, what gives Gaara? You guys were just going to disappear!" Naruto exclaimed and jumped to go between the two, throwing an arm over each of their shoulder and causing their hands to let go of each other.

"It is a long journey," Hinata said and moved out of his embrace. She moved to where her sister was. Hanabi smiled a sad smile and hugged Hinata.

"Neji and Father send their love," Hanabi said and Hinata laughed.

"I will write to you soon," Hinata stated and released her sister. She looked to Shino.

"I'll miss you, Shino," she stated and Shino refused to meet her gaze.

"I will miss you too, Hinata. If you ever need anything…" He turned away. He hated goodbyes.

"I'll see you soon," Hinata smiled and then turned to Kiba. Akamaru was standing beside him and Hinata lifted up to pat the giant dog on the head. He whined and gave her a lick.

"That reminds me. I got you something," Kiba grinned, his expression wild and mischevious. Hinata smiled at how easy going he managed to look. She would miss him so. Kiba moved next to Akamaru and reached into a satchel that was tied around his body. Hinata almost laughed at the thought of a saddle put on Akamaru though what Kiba pulled out the bag demanded her full attention.

In Kiba's arms was a small, grey lump of fur. A... dog. He looked at Hinata with pale, intelligent eyes and she stared dumbfounded back.

"His name is Zephyr," Kiba grinned and plopped the dog into Hinata's arms. The small dog panted at Hinata and began licking her face. Hinata giggled despite her confusion.

"I thought," Hinata said between licks, "That only members of the Inuzuka clan were allowed nin-dogs?"

"He isn't nin-dog. Just a dog. Very smart though and, maybe with the right training he _could_ become one but… He wasn't a purebred, just a stray one of the mother dogs adopted in her litter. I'm not really sure _what_ he is, might even have some wolf in him, but he's still just a pup. He'll get big, but probably not as big as Akamaru here. As soon as we found him and I heard you were leaving I knew I _had_ to give him to you. He'll keep you safe, I've trained him that much." Kiba scratched his head looking a bit sheepish.

Hinata was stunned as she looked at the pup. He was ash grey with pointy ears and a long black muzzle that led to a tiny black noise. His long furry tail wagged at her and he licked her again. She loved him already. She turned to Gaara who was staring at her intently, and she felt a wave of nervousness.

"Can I… Can we keep him?" She asked, hesitantly. Gaara thought for a moment before he sighed and began walking towards the exit once more.

"No sleeping on the bed," he stated as he walked past her.

Hinata grinned at her husband and then to Kiba. She mouthed thank you before waving to all of her friends once before turning to catch up with Gaara with Zephyr in her arms.

./././

Three days later, Gaara, Kankuro, and Hinata arrived in Suna. When the skyline of the village came into view, Hinata couldn't help but want to sprint towards it despite it still being a full day away. She was tired of running. She felt dirty and gritty from when the greenery turned into sand, and eventually to desert. The wind was harsh against her skin, though she knew she would need to get used to it.

Zephyr walked beside her though Hinata had carried him for much of the journey. He was small enough to ride in the hood of her jacket. Gaara had been, mostly, indifferent to the dog. Once when they walked side by side, Zephyr crawled out of Hinata's arms and leapt onto Gaara. He only picked the pup up by his scruff and put it back in Hinata's hood. That had made Hinata giggled though not as much as when nighttime fell and Zephyr felt the urge to howl adorably at the moon.

"Shut that mutt the fuck up!" Kankuro groaned and Gaara looked sternly at his brother though Hinata could tell he shared his thoughts. She hushed the pup who, to her surprise, listened and curled up in between her and Gaara to sleep. Hinata laughed at her husband's expression as he scruffed the pup as he did before to place him on the other side of Hinata. Zephyr growled softly at Gaara though stayed put where he was placed and Gaara took Hinata's hand in his. Hinata thought the gesture was… cute. If one could call _Gaara_ cute and she slept with a small smile on her lips.

Now, Zephyr bounded ahead of them, tail wagging as they entered Suna's gates. There was quite the welcoming party. Many citizens had all lined up to greet their Kazekage and his new bride home. The children scampered to play with Zephyr while other citizens bowed slightly to their leader and called out their welcomes.

"Welcome back, lord Kazekage!"

"Your bride is lovely!"

"Welcome to our village!"

"I hope you had safe travels!"

Hinata flushed at all of the attention and looked to Gaara. He looked much more relaxed now that he was home. She knew he had been worried about his beloved village in his absence. He looked almost lovingly towards all of his people and even waved to some. Occasionally he would speak to someone who asked him something directly but other than that she saw he tried to acknowledge as many as he could. _How can you not see how loved you are? How kind you are?_ Hinata thought.

She smiled as best she could at all the citizens. Everyone seemed nice despite their hard facial features. They made their way to her new home—the Kazekage tower. It was in the center of the village and was the tallest building. The architecture of Suna amazed Hinata. Everything seemed to be made of sand and all buildings were practical for the desert.

When they arrived inside, the first thing Hinata noticed was how delightfully cool it was in contrast to the scalding desert heat. She breathed a sigh of relief at being indoors and she could hear the rest of her party do the same. Temari had come down to greet them.

"It's about time you showed up! I don't know how you do this Gaara, it's exhausting running a city!"

Hinata had met Temari on numerous occasions when she was in the company of Shikamaru. She was a strong, fierce woman. She was no lady, like Hinata was raised to be, and Hinata was in truth a bit jealous of that. Hinata noticed how warmly she looked at her brothers and how that warmth remained when she looked at her. Temari eyed Zephyr in Hinata's arms though she didn't acknowledge him aside from a pat on his head.

"Hey Hinata, welcome to Suna." She extended a hand towards Hinata which she gratefully accepted to shake.

"Thank you," Hinata said and smiled at her new sister-in-law.

"I'm sure Gaara would be happy to show you around. That is unless you're tired of him already," she joked and Gaara looked sternly at her.

"N-no!" Hinata gasped, "I mean… I would be happy to get settled in."

"Yeah Temari, after last weekend I bet Hinata can't wait for Gaara to show her the bedroom," Kankuro wriggled his eyebrows at Hinata and she turned scarlet. It had been non-stop sex jokes from Kankuro since they had left. Gaara told her to ignore him, but some of the things he said made Hinata blush at the thought of it.

"Don't be an ass, Kankuro," Temari whacked him on his head which made Hinata giggled.

"Hey!" Kankuro yelled at Temari before being smacked again by Gaara.

"What was that for!?"

"This entire trip," Gaara glared, though it turned into a small smile. His smile was different now from what Hinata had ever seen it. It was… calm. She knew that that smile was reserved just for his family, and she hoped that one day he would smile like that at her.

The normalcy of it all, the closeness of the siblings made Hinata smile. This home, though it may not have always been, was warm. She could feel it already. So much different from her own, formal one. At the thought of her former one, Hinata felt a pang of sadness as well as guilt for enjoying her new one so easily.

"Termari," Gaara's voice commanded, "Could you show her around? I have to get back to work." Hinata frowned at him and Gaara looked impassively back at her. She wanted to sigh, but suppressed it as she knew that this was what it meant to be the wife of the Kazekage. But still, she wanted to hold onto him for a little while longer. He was the only somewhat familiar thing that was even remotely close to her. But, being the wife of the Kazekage meant Hinata had to be an adult. She was a strong kunoichi, she needed to act like it. So, she put on a small smile and looked to Temari who shrugged back at her with a smile of her own.

"Sure, I'll give you a briefing on everything you've missed later. Now," she gestured to Hinata, "If you'll follow me."

"See you later?" Hinata shyly looked up to Gaara who nodded at her. His minimal response wasn't exactly what Hinata was hoping for, but Gaara gently squeezed her hand before letting go. She gave him a smile before following after her new sister-in-law.

"Alright," Temari started as they made their way down a rather large hallway, "The tower is ten stories high with Gaara's office being on the top floor. Your bedroom as well as all bedrooms for that matter is on the seventh. The eighth and ninth are all used for council meetings and administrative work. The ground floor is a general living and sitting area. Second floor is the kitchen, third and fourth are for guests. We eat on the fifth floor."

"Who all is we?" Hinata asked.

"Kankuro, Gaara, and I. And now you too, I suppose. Sometimes our old sensei Baki joins us for a meal. We host our big dinners—those for council men, diplomats, and all other guests are held in the grand dining room on the sixth floor."

Hinatat nodded. She was used to ostentatious homes, but the mere size of the tower was a bit overwhelming. The architecture was so foreign to what she had known. The Hyuuga estate was like a maze in comparison. The building itself was circular, which allowed each room to have access to a window—a detail Hinata delighted in. The circular design also made it almost impossible to get completely lost.

She followed Temari through each of the floors, trying to create a mental map in her mind of everything. After about an hour of touring, they had made their way to the seventh floor.

"This is my room here," Temari gestured to her right., "And Kankuro's is right beside it." Hinata nodded back and followed her to what she presumed was her and Gaara's room. It was much farther distanced than Temari and Kankuro's—almost on the other side of the building.

"Gaara likes his privacy," Temari answered Hinata's silent question.

"Ah," was all Hinata could manage as they had made their way to the door of her new bedroom. She felt a flutter in her stomach at the thought that this was the room she would occupy for the rest of her life… With Gaara. The thought itself wasn't necessarily unpleasant, however Hinata couldn't ignore the heaviness of her hand as she reached for the knob.

She slowly opened the door, and had to squint at first due to the glaring sunlight that was streaming in from the floor length windows. Zephyr, who had been following dutifully behind, bounded straight into the room. When Hinata's eyes adjusted, she took in the room in its entirety.

It was large. Twice no… Three times the size of her room back home. The first thing she noticed was the large bed off to her left. It had dark red sheets and numerous beige blankets at the foot of it. Zephyr had leaped onto the bed and was now asleep. _So much for not sleeping on the bed,_ Hinata smiled slyly. Then, she noticed that within the bedroom there was a small living space equipped with two rather comfy chairs and a sofa. Each chair faced towards a great stone fireplace. There were various fur rugs that adorned the cool flooring and there were shelves and shelves of books lining the walls. A presumably large bathroom was near the bed which made Hinata entertain the idea of a nice hot bath.

"Nice, huh?" Temari interrupted HInata's train of thought.

"Mm," Hinata nodded as she stepped in to observe the room more closesly. She petted Zephyr absent mindedly and sat on the bed.

"You must be tired," Temari said, "You can rest if you wish. Or not. I am needed to debrief Gaara. So… make yourself at home I guess," she smiled. Hinata could see why she was the ambassador for the two villages—Temari was good at making one feel welcome. Though, Hinata thought as she remembers the bickering that occurred between Temari and Shikamaru, she probably wasn't normally this nice to everyone.

Hinata nodded gratefully at Temari and she took her leave. Hinata waited fifteen seconds after the door had shut before allowing herself to shed a few tears of self pitty. Zephyr looked to her and whined though Hinata shushed him softly. She was acting foolish, she knew. She had been treated kindly so far, but she missed her village terribly. She missed her sister. She had purposefully been ignoring the grief she felt since the wedding, and so now she allowed herself to cry alone. But, after today she promised she wouldn't let herself cry over being "sold" to this village. She would make the most of it. She had a chance to start over, with Gaara. She desperately hoped that she would be happy.

./././

 **Gaara POV:**

Gaara worked steadily at his desk, going over all of the paperwork that Temari had done in his absence to assure that everything was right. Though the work was tedious, he didn't mind it. During his leave he was anxious about leaving the village vulnerable. He was relieved to be home, and if that meant paperwork he would take it. His door swung open without a knock, and he didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"Hinata is in your room resting," Temari stated as she stood before his desk.

"Hn," Gaara nodded without glancing up.

"There's a dog on your bed," she said to get his attention. He groaned aloud, letting her know she got what she wanted. He rubbed his temples and sighed. Temari noted how much better Gaara had gotten at controlling his temper though she knew he had his moments. However, she also noted how much more relaxed he seemed coming home from the trip than she expected—much more than he usually was.

"All went well while I was gone?" He asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah, nothing major happened. A few requests for more water from some farmers, a thief arrested, D and C rank missions completed. You weren't gone very long, Gaara."

Gaara said nothing as he scribbled on his paperwork. Termari feigned irritation, although she couldn't quite be mad. She had missed her brother. She had been worried about him. She knew this would be a hard time on him—the marriage. Gaara wasn't _good_ with interpersonal relationships. Hell, none of them were really.

"How was your honeymoon?" she asked, as she sat on the edge of his desk.

"You know I did not touch her," He glared up at his sister. Temari put her hands up in defense.

"You know that's not what I meant. I'm not Kankuro. But… You also know that the elders aren't going to be happy about not consummating the marriage."

Gaara only glanced at her, giving her a look that basically translated as _fuck the elders._

Temari sighed, "Hinata seems nice. A bit squeaky. She's very pretty," Temari pressed.

"She is beautiful," Gaara murmured, seemingly off-handed though Temari knew better.

"Did you have a nice time?" she rephrased the question she had asked earlier.

"It was fine,"

Temari nodded, knowing this was all she would get from Gaara today. He was busy with work and wasn't necessarily an open person. She thought back to when they entered the tower—hand in hand. That surprised Temari. More than the mutt. She doubted Gaara had ever held hands with _anyone._ She could see how calm he was around Hinata. He rarely looked so… relaxed. She wondered what his true feelings were towards the girl, though she knew that he would never tell her.

She remembered all the advice she had given him before the wedding. About what girls liked and didn't like. How he had to talk nicely to her, or even just talk for that matter, and not be so stoic all the time. Gaara had been adamant that he would not change due to being married—that this was all business. However, Termari's advice seemed to pay off, not just for Hinata's sake, but also Gaara's. She nodded to herself, smiling as she did so, and took her leave.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, it's getting a little cheesy and cliche but I can't help it I'm such a cheese ball. I had to give them a dog, I just HAD to! I've been around a lot of dogs lately-my brothers, my roommates... and I just want one so bad! My brothers is huge and just... agh I'm rambling. Hopefully I can steer from cliches/chedder in the future but if my readers are just as cheesy as I am let me know and I'll try to keep it coming ha. Also, I hope that changing perspectives doesn't take away from this being Hinata's thing and all but, I felt like it was necessary. Anyways, thanks for reading, yall are lovely!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey lovelies! Here's another chapter for ya! This one is a little short, but they'll start getting longer after this. I have a rough outline of where I want everything to go, but as always I am open to any suggestions! Also, thanks everyone who has been reviewing-it means a lot! I rarely message anyone back to personally thank them for reviewing but please know that it really does mean a lot to me that people are enjoying this story that I never even planned to continue. So thanks guys! Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Hinata gazed out the floor length windows to the sun setting over the horizon. The view was breathtaking and she was in awe that this would be her view every evening. She put a hand against the glass and sighed with a small smile. Hinata was a believer in omens, and this, she decided, had to be a good one.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her growling stomach and she gave a small frown. She didn't want to move but after her travels she was famished. She reminded herself once more that she would see this view every night and therefore she shouldn't fret too much over it. She smiled softly and, with a short nod, she left the room to search for dinner.

It wasn't long after she descended her staircase inviting aromas filled her senses. Soon the now familiar voices of her siblings-in-laws reached her ears. She could hear them bickering and the thought of that made her giggle to herself. However, she did not hear Gaara's voice and came to find out when she entered the dining room that he was no where to be found.

"You're such a hard-ass Temari," Kankura groaned as he leaned back to stretch.

"And you're an ignoramous," Temari scoffed as she fanned herself with a tiny version of the fan she used for combat. She looked to see Hinata who had entered the room.

"Ah, there you are. We're about to have dinner," she smiled warmly.

"That sounds great, I'm starving," Hinata sat down adjacent from Kankuro, "Where is Gaara?"

"Probably in his office still. He loses track of time." Kankuro answered as he started eating. Hinata felt a small pang of sadness in her chest. There was an enormous banquet spread out before them that made Hinata's mouth water. Unfamiliar spices filled the air though it all looked delicious—salted meats, fermented vegetables, and dense looking bread as well as rice. However, she made no move to eat though the others were starting to. She felt like she should wait for Gaara despite how hungry she was.

"You should go ahead and eat," Temari voiced Hinata's thoughts, "Gaara sometimes skips meals. He had a lot to catch up on today so it's no surprise that he stayed in his office.

Hinata sighed and slowly began fixing her plate. She guiltily put a bit of everything onto her plate until an idea crossed her mind. She set the plate she had prepared for herself aside and began fixing a new one. She felt Temari and Kankuro eyeing her though she didn't comment on it.

"Eating for two?" Kankuro smirked though Temari smacked his head. Hinata only shook her head and stood up holding the two plates in her hands.

"I'm sorry but if you could excuse me," Hinata breathed and Temari smiled warmly at her, knowing her intentions.

./././

Hinata felt her heart flutter nervously as she stood outside the Kazekage's office. Her _husband's_ office. She hadn't seen him all day, and she had missed him. Or rather she missed his company. In truth, she had been bored most of the day. After she had bathed and took Zephyr for a short walk around the compound she didn't have much to do aside from flip through a few of the books in their room's enormous library.

She took a breath to steady herself and moved to knock on the door. However, a thought crossed her mind. _I am the wife of the Kazekage, I shouldn't knock._ She didn't want to seem weak to Gaara. She reminded herself that this was her fresh start and she squared her shoulders back and walked into his office.

She saw Gaara immediately. The room was dim as the sun was nearly setting in the background and she took a moment to take in his silhouette. He hadn't changed into his robes as he must have gotten straight to work, and he looked tired. He didn't look up at her though she knew he must have sensed her presence.

"I brought you dinner," Hinata murmured, not wanting to disturb him. Gaara scribbled on a document before looking up at her with a perplexed look about his features.

"Thank you, but that was unnecessary."

"I thought you might be hungry."

"I have a lot of work to do," Gaara said, though he was not dismissing her.

"You need to eat something," Hinata tried as she moved to stand in front of his desk.

"Are you telling me what to do?" Gaara smirked up at her and Hinata blushed.

"N-no! I just…" Hinata looked for what to say though Gaara chuckled.

"Thank you, you can put it here," He cleared away a few papers. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief and was surprised to see how neat he was. She placed his food down as well as her own.

"I thought we could have dinner together," Hinata explained as he eyed her.

"Hinata…" He started.

"I understand you are busy." She stated, "I have grown up with very important, very busy men. However, my father always ate dinner with us. W-within reason of course. But he made it a point to spend time with family. To me, meal times are important for family. If you do not wish to eat together I-I understand. But…" She trailed off, unsure of what to say next though Gaara put up a hand to stop her.

"I understand. Please sit. Tomorrow I will be at dinner as well," Gaara said and proceeded to eat. _That was easy,_ Hinata thought and offered a small smile to him. He returned it briefly before taking a bite of his food.

Hinata also tasted her dinner. She had had Suna's cuisine before though it was nothing like this. She had mainly had street food that was sold from carts when she stayed here before, it was nothing extravagant. The spices used were different from Konoha's. Everything was spicy, Hinata thought, though she didn't mind. The rice seemed more hearty and rarely were the vegetables fresh as most were fermented.

"I should have notified the staff to cook a meal that is custom for Konohagakure," Gaara stated after a small bite.

"No, this is perfect. Especially after traveling," Hinata smiled.

"There is a garden on the grounds that hasn't been used much over the years but if you want anything planted. Just let one of the staff members know."

"Thank you," Hinata nodded, thinking of the possibilities.

"It's hard to grow things in the desert, and even harder to store them. That's why fresh vegetables and fruits are hard to come by. We have to ferment most things or else they go to waste," Gaara commented as he bit into a radish. She nodded once more, trying to take in as many details of her new home village as she could.

Hinata breathed out, feeling her hot breath escape her tingling lips. Her mouth was on fire and she noticed Gaara looking intently at it. Hinata blushed, felling her face heat up close to the temperature of her tongue.

"Is it too spicy?" Gaara asked though he seemed distracted as he was still gazing at her lips.

"N-no," Hinata assured as she took a sip of water, "I like spicy food. I'm just not used to it being so… _spicy._ "

Gaara nodded and gave a small smirk as they continued to finish their meal in silence. Hinata noticed just how tired her husband seemed to be after a day of not only travel, but work as well. She reached over and put a hand on his that was resting on the table.

"How much more work do you have?" She asked.

"It never ends," he said wryly though he smirked at her.

"Then you should be able to take a break," Hinata stated.

"Hinata I—"

"I know you're busy," Hinata repeated, "It's just that… Everything here is so unfamiliar if I'm being honest. And well… You're not. Unfamiliar that is."

Gaara was silent for a few moments. They had both finished their meal and were now only enjoying each others company. Hinata was pushing her luck, she knew. Gaara had already agreed to have dinner with her despite having so much work to attend to. However, for reasons she didn't understand she wanted to prolong the time spent with him. It was a bit childish, she knew, but for once she didn't care. Maybe it was something in the Suna heat, or maybe it was the spicy food, that made Hinata feel bold.

"Would you…" Gaara started rather awkwardly, interrupting her thoughts, "Like to join me for a walk?"

Hinata smiled, "That sounds wonderful."

./././

The newlyweds walked in comfortable silence out of the compound. By now it was night time and most of the citizens of Suna who knew how brutally cold the nights were had taken shelter in their cozy homes. There were only a few shinobi from what Hinata could see, that were out and about at this hour.

It was strange. Konoha nights were often filled with noise and laughter and the bright lights that made the town seem more alive even in darkness. However, Hinata did notice that the joy of the evening was not absent despite everyone being inside. She could faintly hear the jovial sounds of merriment when passing the homes of families or tea houses. It was a pleasant discovery, and she couldn't deny that she did indeed liked how peaceful the evening seemed.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a shiver than ran up her spine.

"Cold?" Gaara eyed her though they kept walking.

"I'm fine," Hinata breathed, though she only had worn a light jacket. She wanted to scold herself—she knew what Suna nights were like. The weather in Suna was never mild. It was either extremely hot or extremely cold and to dress like she did was an amateur mistake. She didn't want Gaara to think her arrogant or needy. So Hinata ultimately decided to suck it up.

"Here," Gaara said, and with one fluid motion he had removed his kage robes and wrapped them around HInata.

"Agh…" Hinata started, she was taken completely aback, "I… I can't wear _this!_ " She moved to untie the strings at the top.

"Why not?" Gaara breathed as gently swatted away her hands and continued to tie the robes.

"T-they're not for me!" she stammered, "This isn't okay!"

"I say it is. And so it is."

"B-but… aren't you cold?" she tried lamely, unable to ignore how nice and warm she now felt.

"I am used to this cold. And no one will see us. And if they do they won't think anything of it."

Hinata was silent as Gaara finished tying the strings and looked into her eyes. He was stoic as ever, though Hinata smiled at his kindness. She gave a small nod as thanks and moved to take his hand in hers though she had to roll up the sleeves of the robe a bit.

They walked once more in silence, though now instead of Hinata taking in the wonders of Suna, she marveled over the wonders of Gaara. She was completely distracted by the scents on his robes—cinnamon, cracked pepper, dark chocolate, sand, sun, and a scent that she only knew as Gaara's. She no longer noticed the chill of the air, only the warmth of his hand in hers.

They walked about the streets for half an hour. And Gaara was right, no one noticed the robes or if they did, no one commented on it. They didn't speak much. But Hinata was content, and from what she could tell, so was Gaara.

They arrived back at the tower, and Hinata noticed how this time instead of being welcomed by cool air it appeared they were met with warmth. _How fitting,_ she thought. She breathed a sigh of relief at the warmth and looked to her husband who was watching her. It appeared they were both waiting for some cue from the other. That cue came in the form of Hinata trying, and failing, to stifle a yawn.

"You're tired. You should get some rest." Gaara stated as he remained watching her.

"But it's still early," Hinata breathed.

"Yes but in Suna the day starts before dawn and you'll need to be well rested for tomorrow," He explained, "There is a council meeting in the morning that you will need to attend with me."

"Oh…" Hinata said, of course. She had duties now.

"Mm," Gaara nodded and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you…" Hinata started though the blush creeping up to her face stopped her, "Are you coming to bed too?"

"I have—" Gaara stopped. _I have work to do,_ Hinata knew he was about to say though now he was silent. She peeked up over her lashes to look at him. He looked to be pondering over something.

"I can bring some of my work to do in the room. Would that be alright?" _He is compromising,_ Hinata thought and that made her smile broadly at him.

"I'll see you there," she said boldly and walked ahead of him to the room without glancing back.

After she rounded the corner, though, she bumped into Kankuro.

"Whoa!" He gasped and moved to steady Hinata who was rubbing a shoulder, "Where's the fi…re." Kankuro looked at her a bit confused at first until he erupted into thunderous guffaws. Hinata looked at him, perplexed.

"What is it?" She asked finally after he had calmed down a bit.

"I always knew Gaara was possessive," he wiped an eye, "But this is just juvenile."

"What are you…?" Hinata started but was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder from someone standing behind her.

"Kankuro," she heard her husband mutter dangerously low behind her. She saw Kankuro's face go a bit pale before as he scratched his head.

"Oh come on baby bro."

"Don't," Gaara stated before looking to Hinata. She felt her heart quicken though she wasn't sure if it was due to his dangerous tone or how close he was behind her. She could feel his breath on her neck.

"Bedroom," he ordered and Hinata nodded, not sure of what else to do. It was the first time she had seen him act that way. So… ominous. However, by now she was used to his mood swings and ultimately decided to think nothing of it. She climbed the stairs to her room and went to open the door. When she went to grasp the knob she had to role her sleeves up a bit and only then did she realize what Kankuro found so funny.

Gaara's robes.

They were still on her. Hinata giggled. It was such a small thing although she could see how Kankuro thought it to be juvenile on Gaara's part. Wearing the clothes of your significant other showed that you _belonged_ to them. Hinata doubted anyone else had ever worn his clothes, much less his kage robes, and for some reason that made her smile as she entered their shared bedroom.

./././

Hinata observed Gaara for the umpteenth time, watching how focused he seemed at his bedroom desk. They had been in their rooms for about an hour and had barely spoken though, Hinata knew it wasn't because he was ignoring her. Gaara, she had decided, wasn't one who stretched himself too thin by focusing on more than one task at a time. He completely devoted his all to whatever task was at hand.

She fondled the fur blanket that covered her on the bed and smiled. She rather liked this bed. It was much more cozy. Warm. The air in the room was frigid though the vast blankets kept her nice and toasty despite the fact that she could see her breath. As she had been observing her husband she was often mesmerized by watching the soft white puffs of air leave his lips.

Upon arrival to their room Gaara had offered to build a fire for her, though she assured him it was unnecessary. In truth, she found herself strangely warm already whenever she was in his presence. It was such an odd feeling though Hinata couldn't find it in herself to be anything but comforted by her husband. She thought on how afraid she had been, at the idea of marrying such a man, and almost laughed. After only a few days all of her anxieties had been quelled.

Hinata laid back on the bed, realizing how tired she truly was after all of the events of the day. She sighed dreamily. She sighed once more, feeling completely at ease despite being in a new bed for the first time.

The bed was so comfortable, more so than her old one though she hated to admit it. She closed her eyes and felt herself doze.

She could hear Gaara scribbling away at his desk as well as Zephyr snoring softly beside the bed. She smiled, the pup seemed to know instinctively to not try anything with Gaara in the room. He had eyed him with a slight grimace when he entered the room.

Hinata felt herself drifting in and out of consciousness. She barely registered when she felt the weight of the bed shift nor did she register when she felt something brush against her hair. A hand maybe? She wasn't sure, she was too tired—too warm and comfortable.

./././

Hinata busied herself anxiously. She was running late. She had awoken just before sunrise which, in Suna was extremely late. She knew she should have set an alarm, but she was so comfortable after getting into bed that she completely forgot. Gaara was no where to be found when she awoke, and Hinata was a little miffed that he didn't think to wake her.

She fumbled with her new headband—fastening it around her neck without dwelling too much on its new color and symbol. She had too much to do today for her to be lost in thought.

She and Gaara had a meeting with the council today, though she had no idea what time. She had to take on whatever responsibilities that was expected of her, and she had no way to prepare for it as she didn't know what she would be doing. Officially, the role of the wife (or husband) of a Kage is more a status title than anything else. However, Suna is a bit different. Their small size as well as their tough culture made it necessary to have a more involved Kage family as well as the fact that all Kages had come from this clan. It was expected for every member to be elite.

She had been briefed when the marriage was being discussed—she would oversee the academy, take on low ranked missions when nin were short, review and sign files in the stead of the Kazekage—a task that she was sure she wouldn't be trusted with yet—and essentially tend to all tasks her husband deemed fit for her. She wouldn't be given anything too dangerous though whether this was due to keep her from harm for the sake of the peace treaty or possibly that Gaara thought her weak—Hinata didn't know. She tried to assure herself that it was the former.

She was going to be great here, she ultimately decided. She was going to do her best and damnit she would not look weak. She would make herself worthy of being the wife of a Kage. She raked her fingers through her hair before bolting out the door towards Gaara's office to get her orders for the day and also confront him on why he didn't wake her.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I know it was really short, but I couldn't think of anywhere else to end it and I didn't want to go into the next part yet. As always if you have any comments or suggestions don't hesitate to reach out! Thanks again and until next time :)**


End file.
